Scarlet and Vanilla
by Dragoon606
Summary: Lucy moves to the town of Magnolia and attends FairyTail high school where she falls for the ever so popular Erza Scarlet! Will she get Erza to like her or will she just be in for a wild ride?
1. Lucy's New Life and Crush

**Hey, everyone! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic and I'm proud to say I'm finally done!. I had so much fun writing this so I hope you enjoy it too. Some things I want to mention are that this is only chapter one, for now, there will be more chapters later and that this a high school version of Fairy Tail !**

 **Paring: Erza x Lucy**

 **Summary: Lucy moves to the town of Magnolia and attends FairyTail high school where she falls for the ever so popular Erza Scarlet! Will she get Erza to like her or will she just be in for a wild ride?**

* * *

The light poles fly by one after another as I set in the back seat of a limousine and stare out the window blankly. My father had got a big job promotion so we loaded our car and headed for the medium size town called Magnolia.

This is where I will restart my whole life. New friends, school, and home. Staring out the window I can't help but smile at that thought. It has been many years since my mom died and I'm all grown up now. Well, for the most part, I'm still in high school but I'm on my way.

The car pulls to a stop and the window connecting the front and back seats rows down to where I can see my dad's assistant face.

"Miss Heartfilia, we have arrived at your destination. I do hope you have a good day."

"Geez Matt how many times have I told you to call me Lucy."

Smiling I get out of the car and wave at Matt as he drives off and out of site. Turning around I notice just how big the high school I will be attention is. It's the size of a mansion!

The school building was a tall building which looks like seven stories. On the front of the building was the school name in a banner "Fairy Tail". Around the school are two big fields, one for soccer and the another for football. I guess it's a jock heaven place.

"Lulu! Stop drooling and come give me a hug!"

Without another word, I'm embraced into a crushing hug by a small girl with blue hair and a yellow headband. Realizing who this was instantly I wrap my arms around her waist and smile.

"Levi!"

"The one and the only, how have you been?"

"Well, I'm kind of stuck in my book.." I say sadly.

Rolling her eyes. Levi smiles and stops hugging me

"Don't worry about that right now, we got work to do. Like, show you around the school!"

Before I could smile and say why not a bell ring that echoes throughout the whole school yard.

"Or not, come on and I will show you your class Lu."

Levi took my class schedule and guided me to my first class where she then said her goodbyes and ran off to her class in a rush. It's been awhile since I have seen Levi. She used to come over to my house for play dates every day. Although our play dates would be filled with reading books all day like the little nerds we were and still all. After all, Levi can read faster than anyone I know.

Setting down in an empty seat in the classroom I look around to see two guys smirking and talking like I can't hear them.

"Who the new chick?"

"Don't know but she has a nice body."

"Ya but that's all she got."

Clenching my teeth I turn around to just give them a piece of my mind, I won't just be quiet. Before I could even get out of my seat a fit boy my age with pink hair and a scold on his face runs up to the two guys that were talking about me and punches them square in the face. Blinking a few times What just happen? The boy keeps punching the two guys over and over again like it's nothing. Even when the two boys start to fight back there no match for this pink hair teen.

Blinking a few times I try to take in what just happen and watch the scene unfold before me. The boy keeps punching the two guys over and over again like it's nothing. Even when the two boys start to fight back there no match for this pink hair teen.

"You think you can make fun of me like that!? I'm gonna beat you into the ground!" The violent pink hair teen shouts.

Strength is one thing but does this guy even have a brain? They weren't talking about him at all! Suddenly a big man and a teacher I suppose, come running into the room and grab the pink hair boy or at least they try to. The boy however just fights them off while still taking on the two other boys. This guy has some major power!

Suddenly a big man and a young man who looks like he might be a teacher, come running into the room and grab the pink hair boy or at least they try to. The pink hair boy however just fights them off while still taking on the two other boys. This guy has some major power!

"Natsu! Pull yourself together and be a real man!" The big man that jut walked in yells.

Natsu does nothing of the sort as the pink hair boy just turns around with a look on his face that could kill a thousand men and punches the big guy that had spoken to him just a minute ago. The teacher that came in with the big man just sighs and takes off his jacket he was wearing. Wait a min Is this teacher really gonna fight this Natsu character!?

"Elfman I hate to do that to you but someone has to teach these jerks a lesson!" Natsu sighs.

"Natsu! This is your last warning. Elfman tried to warn you but it looks like I'm gonna have to set things right." The teacher figure says calmly

The two boys that Natsu beat up just a few minutes ago took this moment to try to sneak away. They both look like they got attacked by some kind of animal. Their clothing is ripped all to pieces to the point they might as well not be wearing a shirt and one of them has a black eye while the other one just has multiple scratches on his face. One thing they have in common is they are both limping as they try to get away from Natsu. What is this Natsu kid? Is he even human?!

"Jellal! I won't lose to you this time!" Natsu yells.

"mh." Is all the teacher figure, Jellal, says as he raises his fist to Natsu.

The teacher or Jellal just sighs and in a blink of an eye, he brought Natsu to his feet gasping for breath.

"Now then. Everyone get out your notebooks, class is about to start. " Jellal says to the class as if nothing happen.

* * *

Natsu didn't say a word during the whole class after he became conscious. As for the guys Natsu beat up, they were sent to the er for some check ups and one of them was complaining about a broken leg or something. I can't help but think what kind of school is this? Students beating up other students and getting away with it and what's worst is a teacher beating up a student and getting off the hook! What did I sign up for?

At lunch, I took the time to do some reading and get some book ideas then headed to my next class. Which took me about ten mins to find... This school is so big It's unreal. When I finally arrived at my next class my teacher wasn't too happy I was late, even though I was new. She made me stand up in front of the whole class and talk about myself.. how embarrassing! Everyone just laughed. They probably think I am a nerd or something now since all I talked about was books.

The class was half way over when the teacher all of sudden had to go to the main office for something. That's when I noticed him.

Looking over my shoulder I see him. Laying on the school desk in the back corner is none other than "flame for brains". Quietly observing him from the side I see a knife cutting pain that lays in his eyes. I can't help but feel bad for him. Sure he picked the fight this morning but it's not like those guys didn't deserve it. After all, I was going to beat them up for talking about me like that but he beat me to it.

Without thinking, I walk over to Natsu and tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey, why so down?"

I'm guessing not many people talk to him because just from a simple 'hey', his eyes got as big as teacups and his mouth drops open like he had seen a dragon or something. However, this didn't last long as he grins his ever so Natsu grin.

"Just thinking how hungry I am. Man, I haven't eaten in forever." Natsu groans.

"You do realize we just had lunch ten minutes ago right?" I laugh.

"No way! It's been that long.. I got to get out of here so I can get some food! I bet Happy would love a big old fish!"

As confusion lands in my brain, I stare at him with a dorky expression. Was this really the Natus who beat up those two guys earlier and could hold his own against four people?! It can't be.

"Hehe man your expression is priceless. You look like you have seen a ghost" Natsu laughs.

"It's confusion not fear you moron!"

"Whatever! What do you say we get out of here and go get some food!?"

"I don't- Hey wait!"

I didn't even have time to answer as Natsu jumps out the second-floor window of the classroom. How can he even survive that! The other students must have thought the same thing as we all rush over to the window expecting to see a crime scene like CSI but instead our eyes are met with Natsu climbing down a tree outside the window.

"You got to be kidding me..." I grumble.

"Hey, blondie! Uh Leo, Yuri, or whatever! Are you coming?" Natsu yells.

"It's Lucy! But ya I'm coming too!"

* * *

Not really knowing why I said yes to the idiot, I race out the classroom door and sprint down the hall towards the school doors that lead outside. There was no way I was gonna jump down two stories after all.

Turning the corner my head is met with a sharp pain as I collide face to face with someone and we both fall to the floor.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was -" My sentence was cut short as I look up to see the beautiful girl that I collided with, that somehow ended up on top of me. Her chocolate dazzling eyes stare straight into my soul and her rose like hair is the prettiest thing I have ever seen.

I finally snap out of my daze as I hear everyone gasp in horror saying things like "Did she just run into Erza Scarlet?! Oh, she dead meat!" hearing this makes me nervously laugh as I try to get up but this Erza character was pinning me to the ground.

"Are you hurt?" Hearing her voice for the first time makes my heart melt and I couldn't move. It's like music to my ears.

Wow, I sound like a girl obsessed with romance...

It must have been some time since Erza asked me if I was hurt and with no reply from my side, Erza gives me a puzzled look. Blushing I look everywhere but her face and start to say something but her voice cut me off.

"You're all going to be late for class, go!" Erza snaps to the students surrounding us.

It took one glare from her and all the noisy students waiting to see how I die, scrabble and hurry off saying sorry.

Erza looks back down at me and I could feel my face turn red as fire but then she get up and offers a hand towards me. I nervously accept her hand and she pulls me up off the ground.

"Sorry I-"

Yet again my sentence was cut off for the hundredth time that day as Natsu comes charging into the school hall making all kinds of noise.

"Lucy! I thought you were coming with me not playing with Ezra!" Natsu says annoyed.

"Well, I was but-" I start to say.

"You're not thinking of skipping school are you Natsu." Erza questions.

Sigh, I might as well not speak if all they're going to do is interrupt me...

"No ma'am!" Natsu says in a haste and grabs my arm, pulling me out the door, and running as fast as he can.

In the distance, I see Erza just shake her head and then my ears are meet with a painful scream.

"NATSUUUU!"

* * *

After watching a skinny muscle boy eat about five days worth of food, Natsu invites me over to his house. The sky turned a deep purple as the sun was setting over the mountains as we walk to Natsu's house. It's funny, I just met Natsu today and while he beat those guys up at school I feel like he not a bully or even mean... maybe a bit stupid but definitely not a bully.

"Lucy look, I look a cat!" Natsu says breaking the silence.

I turn to my left to see Natsu with cat ears on... yup stupid. I would facepalm about right now but before I get a chance to, Natsu runs to this giant tree standing in the middle of a park and places his left hand on it. He has either lost his mind or he just more stupid than we all thought.

"Home Sweet home! Come on Lucy check it out!" Natsu grins.

"This is where you live?!"

"Yup and there only one way up so let's get to it! Oh yeah, this is the best part of the whole day! I'm all fired up now!"

With that said, Natsu starts climbing up the tree and out of site.

Getting closer to the tree I see there are wooden planks nailed to the tree to climb up on but looking up I can't even see the top!

Biting my tongue and putting one foot in front of the other I find myself half way up the giant tree. The wind up here is crazy as it feels like I'm skydiving. The leaves and tree branches don't help either as they keep smacking me in the face.

"Don't look down Lucy. Just keep going." I tell myself.

As I get to the top I place my right hand on what seems to be the entrance to a tree house but my foot slips as I try to get to the top.

"AHHhh-" Screaming while falling backward I can only think about how my back is going to collide with the ground when suddenly, I feel soft hands grab my legs.

"Natsu! you saved-" Looking up I see none other than Erza Scarlet and even though I'm hanging in the mid-air I can't help but blush as Erza pulls me up by my feet.

Losing my balance when my feet hit the tree house floor, I stumble right into her and end up on top of her which makes everything awkward once again.

My hands land on her chest while my face lands smack against Erza face and that's when I realized it. I'm kissing Erza!

Sigh well, it looks like I have a way of just falling for Erza.. or more like falling into her.

* * *

 **That's Chapter one peeps! I hope to write more but for now, see ya later!**

 **Natsu: HEY! Wait you can't end the story without knowing what happen to me when I got to the top of the tree house!**

 **Gray: Hey flame for brains! Can't you see that this fanfic is about Erza and Lucy? It's got nothing to do with you. So stop being a moron and set back and watch the show.**

 **Natsu: I'm the main character, though!**

 **Lucy: Not anymore! This is my show now!**

 **Happy:: Aye Sir!**


	2. Erza's Assistant!

Breaking apart, a small line of saliva connects from my mouth to Erza's mouth. Blushing lightly I look into Erza's eyes expecting this beauty to slap me square in the face but instead I see not anger, but lust.

Feeling shocked, my eyes widen and I go to so say I'm sorry but as soon as I open my mouth Erza puts a finger on my lips to keep me quiet.

"You don't have to say anything. However, we have business to attend to. " Erza says.

Confusion is one thing, but the feeling that runs through my body is a whole new level of confusion. I just fell on this girl, kissed her, and touched her chest, yet she wants to talk business? On the other hand, what business is she even talking about?

A smirk forms on Erza's lips and I look down to see what she is looking at and to my horror and pleasure, my hands are still on Erza's chest and I'm still on top of her. I quickly jump off of Erza and stand on my feet, instantly missing how well our bodies fit together. Wait a minute I just met this girl today! Get ahold of yourself Lucy! Then again.. I bet it would feel amazing if we could have taken that kiss further. Those rose red lips against mine as our tongues battle it out over domains and then-

"Come with me."

Snapping out of my daydream, I see Erza has already gotten off the floor and is signaling me to follow her. I start to follow her mindlessly as if my body has a mind of its own. This girl really has me wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know!

Following Erza, I notice that Natsu's house looks like a treehouse on the outside but on the inside, there is two rooms downstairs and even a stairway leading up to the second floor. On the first floor where I fell into Erza, I notice that it appears to be a living room connected to a kitchen. The living room is a medium room that has a white couch in the far left corner, two matching chairs in the other corner, and a punching bag where normally the tv would go. No wonder Natsu is fit. He has a punching bag in his house! Looking off towards the kitchen I notice two refrigerators that have notes on them saying "Natsu" and "

Looking off towards the kitchen I notice two refrigerators that have notes on them saying "Natsu" and "Erza" but that's all I can make out as the kitchen cuts the corner and out of my line of site.

"Are you going to observe the house all day or follow me?"

Snapping out of my daydream by Erza's voice yet again, I look up to see Erza waiting at the stairway with one foot on the stairs and looking back at me with that same smirk she had on earlier. God that smirk is going to kill me...

"Coming!" I reply quickly.

Noticing that I hadn't moved at all since I stood up, I race across the living room to where Erza is standing at the stairwell and giving her one of my Lucy smiles. Erza just continues to smirk and starts climbing the stairs. The stairs are made out the same wood as the walls but yet it doesn't feel like I'm gonna fall through at all.

Reaching the top I look back down at the small staircase and can't help but smile and think Natsu would just jump down all these stairs like he jumped out of the classroom window. Wait. Natsu!? Where did he go!? I can't believe I forgot about him!

"Erza, uh, what happened to Natsu?" I question.

"Oh don't worry I knocked him out cold as a punishment for skipping school."

Just as Erza finishes her sentence, we turn the corner from the stairwell and stop at the first room upstairs on the left. Inside the room was none other than Natsu knocked out cold and a small blue cat laying on his chest. If Erza knocked out Natsu she must be crazy strong! Note to self, don't get on Erza's bad side.

Continuing down the hall, we come to the last room upstairs which is a master bedroom by the looks of it. There a giant full-size bed in the middle of the room under two double sets of windows with blue curtains blocking out the world's eyes and a walk-in closet to the left.

"Wait here, I will grab the outfit." Erza says.

Not wanting to end up like Natsu, I sit on the full-size bed and wait for Erza as she disappears into the walk-in closet. After crazy amounts of noise that would surely walk up the undead, Erza emerges from the closet with a maid outfit.

"You got to be kidding me." Is all I can say as I look at her like she's insane.

"Since you have fallen into me twice in just one day and kissed me. I thought to make up for these matters that it only seems fit you would wear this and help me with a school event tomorrow."

"How is a maid outfit going to help with a school event?!"

"You are going to be my maid at the fall club sign up party the school is throwing tomorrow. In other words, you're gonna be my personally assistant." Erza smirks.

"Well I do have a sexy body I'm dying to show off." I sigh, not seeing a way out of this.

"That's the spirit. Now try this on."

Erza tosses me the maid outfit and walks toward me as I catch the outfit in my arms. I look up into Erza's eyes as she now stands right in front of me with that same smirk on her face as earlier. Before I even have a chance to know what's going on, I feel Erza's hands on my waist and my skirt is laying on the floor.

"Erza what are you-" Is all I manage to get out before she cuts me off.

"Don't speak. As my assistant, I have to know your body well in order to know your size in clothing."

I blush hard at this and can't help but wonder how long she is going to make me her assistant.

Erza puts her hands around my waist again but this time, they slide up my waist taking off my shirt. I am now wearing nothing but my underwear. Erza steps back and examines my body from a distance, which does nothing but makes me blush harder.

"Perfect."

With this said, Erza takes the maid costume off the bed and starts to dress me. Her warm hands touch my bare skin at times and it's all I can do to hold back a moan. What these hands could do. No! Lucy focus!

Erza guides me over to a mirror beside her closest and steps back. The maid costume shows off all my curves and I look pretty sexy if I do say so myself. The dress or maid costume was a black and white dress made in lace. The top part stops just enough to see a bit of cleavage but not too much that I'm not wearing anything. The bottom part on the under hand almost shows my underwear between my legs.

"You look good Lucy."

My eyes dart straight to Erza's as I turn around to see Erza's face almost touching mine. Surprised I back up against the wall right beside the mirror. When did she get so close? The better question is, how did she know my name when I haven't told her yet?

"Surprised? I might be your age but I'm actually the vice president of the student body at Fairy Tail. So I know the names of all the new students and such, miss Lucy Heartfilia."

"Yeah I'm surprised! I had no idea!"

"Just like you have no idea I can tell you're attracted to me." Erza purrs in my ear.

"What, no! Not at-"

Suddenly Erza pins me with my hands above my head and leans over whispering in my ear.

"Don't try to deny it, Lucy, I know you want me."

I can't help but let out a moan I have been holding back ever since she dressed me in this costume. Her body is so close I could feel every inch of it. Not even looking in a mirror, I know my face is as red as Erza's hair right now. Is this really happening?

"Let me show you how I take care of my assistants," Erza says in a sexual voice.

Erza then leans closer to where our noses are touching and starts closing her eyes. Blushing like a mad man now, my mind is racing. Is she going to kiss me? Why am I so excited? Her face is so close I can feel her minty breath on my lips.

I can't believe this is all happening on the first day of school!

* * *

T **a da! Cliffhanger ;D . Stay tuned to find out what happens next!**

 **Natsu: Wait! I was hardly in this one at all!**

 **Gray: Yeah and how come I'm not even in it yet**

 **Erza: *Glares over at Natsu and Gray***

 **Lucy: Natsu and Gray turned into happy again!**

 **Happy : Aye!**


	3. Crushing to the Point of Flirting

**Hey guys, so I know this is a really late update but a lot of things came up and I'm just now getting around to writing this. However I'm going to try to make updates faster for now on because I have a lot of ideas for this story and I don't want to keep you guys waiting! Enjoy!**

* * *

Scarlet and Vanilla, that's what our kiss tastes like as our lips crash together in a heated battle. Everything I was thinking about before is out the window as Erza pins my hands above my head with one hand while her other hand is around my waist. I can't help but think how amazing it feels to have Erza's body close to me and don't even get me started on her lips. They're like heaven in a bottle.

Our lips part and I'm left staring into Erza's reddish brown eyes that sparkle with life. I know I'm probably blushing but at this point I really don't care. This just feels so amazing.

Erza smirks her sexy smirk of hers and lets go of my hands and waist as she makes her way to the bed.

"Natsu should be waking up anytime now. You better change clothing now if you want any privacy."

With that said Erza tosses me my clothing and winks at me as she disappears out of her bedroom door.

Confused, puzzled, sad, and shocked would sum up how I feel right now. Did she really just pin me to a wall, make out with me, then leave? I don't know whether to feel sad from not having her body next to mine or mad because she just left. Either way I start to undress and put my normal clothing back on.

Folding the maid costume and laying it on the bed I walk out of Erza's bedroom to go find her and get some answers but as soon as I open the door I find a cute bright blue cat sitting outside my door.

"Hey little guy. You were the cat sleeping on Natsu earlier huh? "

All I get in responses is a meow but really what did I expect to get from a cat. Sighing I pick up the oddly colored cat and start to walk down the hallway. Passing Natsu's room, I see he is still knocked out cold. Funny he looks so calm when he sleeping, yet when he is awake he is such a hotheaded idiot.

Laughing quietly to myself, I set the cat down next to Natsu's bedroom door only to be greeted by what looks like a grin on this cat's face. If I didn't know any better this cat is laughing at me. No no no. Pull it together Lucy, it's just a cat.

Making my way down the hall I turn the corner and start down the flight of stairs. When I get downstairs I see Erza putting books into a red backpack I assume she uses for school.

"You sure run off fast."

I say as I lean up against the wall next to the stairs and wink at her much like she winked at me earlier.

"I suppose but who knew you would be into flirting."

"Hey wait! What's that suppose to mean!? You just met me today!"

Not even two seconds later I find myself pinned up against the wall again by none other than Erza. She moves so fast my eyes couldn't keep up with her!

"You just like it when I take control like so. I just thought you would be too shy to flirt Miss Heartfilla."

"I don't know what your talking about."

Smirking, Erza kisses down my neck and back up to my ear where she playfully bites my earlobe. It's all I can do not to moan as I feel our bodies pushed tightly together and her lips hovering on my ear. I never even look at other girls but this girl has me in wrapped around her finger like her pet.

"How about we go out for dinner? "

Erza sexually whispering in my ear takes me out of my daze as all I can do is say a simple "yes" and shake my head. I don't know what it is but I'm so weak around this girl. Me. Lucy Heartfilla. The girl who stands up for herself and is loud as a hurricane.

Pulling away Erza stops pinning me against the wall and starts to wall to the door. Just before she reaches for the door she turns my way and winks.

"What are you waiting for?"

God, that smirks going to kill me.

* * *

 **Happy: Wait a min, I'm I suppose to be the blue cat**

 **Lucy : I guess so**

 **Happy: Than I should start talking and make fun of Lucy!**

 **Lucy: hey!**


	4. Play thing?

**Hey everyone! I'm proud to say that I have got chapter four down in record time for me! Like I said last time I'm going to try to upload my stories faster now. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **( Quick Note: I have a surprises for those of you who like this fanfiction or just Lucy x Erza in general. I can't give you guys any spoilers but I can tell you that it's going to be packed with lots of Erza x Lucy goodies. Stay tune ;D**

* * *

The bathroom door flies open as Erza leads me by the hand into the bathroom. Looking around the bathroom, I see no one is in the stalls or by the sink.

Sigh, That's good to know because the lust in Erza's eyes tells me I'm not going to be fully clothed in a minute.

Erza lifts me up on the bathroom corner and pushes me against the mirrors as her tongue finds its way down my throat. I can't help but let out a moan in our kiss as our tongues fight a hot sexy war.

"I'm going to make you my little bitch, Heartfilia."

"Erza..."

My mind is in a constant battle at the moment. Part of me wants Erza to just have her way with me while the other half just wants her to like me for well, me. Not just my body. It's funny how we even got into this mess now that I think about it.

3 hours Earlier

Walking down Magnolia streets, I stare at Erza's back as she leads the way to the restaurant she wants to take me to. I might look calm on the outside but inside my brain is turning gears. _Does Erza really want to take me on a date? We hardly know each other yet I like her. Does she like me back? Lucy, you have to get a grip on yourself.._

"Don't fall behind Lucy. This is not the safest part of town."

"R-right!"

Without another word I run up to Erza and get so close to her that I could feel her breathing on me if she turns around. Creepers are so annoying. I hope we don't run into any.

" Well, look who came out of their study hall."

Following the voice that just spoke, I am met with a guy that's about Erza's height. He's wearing a long white cloak that comes to his feet, a black skull t-shirt, combat boots, and green baggy pants. His jet black hair is sculpt into messy spikes that make him have the anime look you see on tv. This guy would be a perfect example of a badass punk creeper Erza told me to watch out for, but on his right side there seems to be a girl clinging on to him.

"We were just passing through. In fact, why don't you join us for dinner Gray? I have certain matters to discuss with you about tomorrow's big school event."

Gray just gave me a little "hm" and smirked as he said " Sure, why not? Although I have a little pest attached to my arm. Mind helping me out with that?"

The said girl just looked up at Gray and wrapped her arms around Gray's right arm tighter. Looking her over I notice she seems to be in a russian style of clothing. She must really like this Gray person.

"Gray, you know Juvia's your biggest fan. Why doesn't she come along with us? I will be bring Lucy as well."

"What a pain. Anyways, who this Lucy chick?"

Gray's eyes fall on me and I give my nervous Lucy smile and laugh as I say a little hi. I'm so confused about this whole situation. Wasn't Erza taking me on a dinner date? You know, just the two of us? Maybe I have been taking this whole day wrong. She might not even like me.

"So you're Lucy. You must be Erza's new play thing. My name Gray, I'm the captain of the football team at Fairy Tail high school"

"Hi nice to meet you. I just moved here but I go to Fairy Tail as well."

Juvia, the girl that hasn't said a word and has been attached to Gray arm the whole time, suddenly lifts her head off of Gray's arm and glares right at me. Talk about creepy!

"Gray never smiles at that towards me! You are now Juvia's riva!'

"W-w-what no! It's not like that at all."

"No one takes my GRAY!"

"Don't listen to her. She's just obsessed with me. Not to mention she won't get off my arm. Will you let go already!?"

"Now that everyone has met each other, let's continue on our way." Erza says.

Gray nods and starts to walk towards our destination all while trying to shake Juvia off of his arm while me and Erza follow shortly behind them

I can't help but think about what Gray said earlier. How I'm " Erza's new play thing." What does that even mean? Could Ezra be a player or am I just a toy to her? All these thoughts just hurt my head and heart. I really have to stop thinking like this.

" Lucy, you seem to have a lot on your mind."

Crashing back to reality I notice Erza has stopped walking and is looking right at me. I must have been in deep thought again. That's been happening all day.

"Yeah i'm fine! Although.."

"Although?"

"What did Gray mean when he said ' You must be Erza's new play toy?'"

Erza looks shocked and taken back a bit as I address the issue of my concern at hand. I hope I'm wrong and I'm not her play toy.

"It's not-"

"Erza! Lucy! Are you guys coming or what?"

"We better not fall behind."

Nodding I follow Erza as we catch up to Gray and Juvia. I can't keep but wondering what Erza was going to tell me before we got interrupted. Dang it Gray! I have known you for five minutes and you have not only made me think what I mean to Erza but interrupted something important.

We make it to to the restaurant shortly after me and Erza's private discussion. Or should I say small talk that got interrupted by Gray! Walking into the restaurant I can't help but gasp at the sight of this place. It is like I am in a palace again. I might come from a rich family but this place is stunning. The walls are painted a gold color and the floors are so shiny you can see your reflection in them. There are dozens of tables with a light pink table cloth striped in white lace. On the right side of the restaurant is a small buffet with all kinds of delicious smelling food. The whole place is just a beautiful sight.

"Do you like it?" Erza asks.

"Like it? I love it!"

"I take it you haven't taken Lucy to the Fairy Tail hang out?" Gray asks.

"No. In fact I just met her today."

"Wait guys, hold up. This is Fairy Tail's hang out?! As in, Fairy Tail high school students?!" I ask.

"That's right. This is where all the students come to hang out."

" Anyways what do you say we eat and talk about the event, Erza?" Gray says.

"Sounds good to me."

Walking over to a table on the right, Gray, Erza, Juvia, and I all sit down at the table. Gray and Juvia sit on one side of the table while Erza and I sit on the other side. After we all order our meals we start to talk about random things such as Gray's football team, Juvia's obsession with Gray, Erza's job at the school, and about why I moved here.

Getting done with my food early I venture off to the bathroom and am about to come around the corner but stop as I hear Gray and Erza talking about exactly what was on my mind.

"So, Erza. You and Lucy seem kinda close for just having met today."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Erza, is Lucy really just another play thing or is she something else?"

"She means-Lucy!"

Erza spots me mid way through her sentence and I have no choice but to come around the corner fully and enter the conversation.

" Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

I didn't even have time to set down as Erza jumps up from her chair and grabs my hand leading me away.

"Erza! What are you doing?"

"We have to go to the bathroom. Be back in a minute."

"But I just went to the bathroom!"

Looking over my shoulder I see a very confused Juvia and a smirking Gray.

Present

Erza pushes me hard against the bathroom mirror as her hands roam my body and her tongue plays with my tongue in my mouth. This is all so sudden. One minute I'm coming back from the bathroom, the next Erza is kissing me!

'"Erza, stop!"

I finally manage to say something between our kisses but this only confuses Erza. She instantly stops pushing me again the mirror and breaks our kiss.

"Is this not what you want Lucy?"

"No no! This isn't what I want at all. I mean you're hot, don't get me wrong, but Erza, I like you for you, Not just your body. I want you to like me back for me, not just want to push me against walls or mirrors kissing me and then when it's over, just leave. I want you to actually care for me."

"Lucy, I just meet you today-"

"I know and I don't expect you to like me back at all. This is all so crazy to me too. I just moved here, skipped my first day of school, hung out with a trouble maker, and fell for the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You."

"Lucy I'm flattered, but I can't return your feelings just yet"

Tears well up in my eyes as I start to see nothing but a blur of water. I really am just a plaything to her. Nothing more, nothing less. She doesn't want to kiss me because she likes me, she just wants something to do. When she gets bored of me she's going to move on to the next person. I shouldn't even care so much. After all I did just meet her today. I guess love has a funny way of working, even though this never made it to love, it still hurts.

"I understand. All I am to you is a play thing."

"What? No! Does this have to do with what Gray said?"

"You don't have to explain yourself, I understand. I really do."

Without saying another word I jump off the bathroom corner and rush out of the bathroom door. Behind me I hear Erza screaming my name and telling me to stop but I just keep running. I don't even know where I'm going but the one thing I do know is that this was supposed to be my fresh start yet it's all tumbled down because I let myself fall head over heels for Erza.

* * *

 **Happy: That's the chapter!**

 **Natsu: Wait a minute, where did I go in this story?!**

 **Gray: It doesn't matter loser because I finally made my appears!**

 **Natsu: I should be in it not this stripper!**

 **Gray: Watch it flame breath!**

 **Happy: Don't worry Natsu, you will be in the next chapter but Gray won't.**

 **Gray: Say what?!**


	5. Complications of Life

**Done! Sorry for the wait guys, I had surgery a couple of weeks ago then I had lots of other things going on. But never mind any of that! The wait is over :D. Enjoy ~**

 **Note: I wanted to thank everyone who gave me feedback on the visual novel project!**

 **I'm proud to say that I'm working on a trailer for this project and I hope to post the link in the next chapter's author notes. As of right now I just have to edit the trailer but I might add more. Can't wait to share it with you guys!**

* * *

Running down the streets of Magnolia in the dead of night with tears pouring down my eyes I can't help but think how crazy my first day in this town has been. I met a hotheaded young boy ,kissed a girl a good four times, felt used, skipped all my classes but one, and got put in a maid costume! If you told me all this was going to happen to me today a day before I wouldn't have believed you. Not only do I not skip any of my classes but I never fall for a girl on the first day I meet her. This is all just so crazy!

Suddenly someone grabs me by the arm and pulls me into a nearby alley. I open my mouth to scream but the only thing that comes out are muffled yells as my attacker puts their hand over my mouth.

Panicking I start kicking and biting down hard on the attacker's hand over my mouth. Which in return gives me the reply of a painful gasp. My mind was going crazy from all the thoughts before but now I can't think of anything but living to see another day. Why is everything so crazy today?

"Lucy calm down."

 _That voice. I know that voice!_ Turning around in my attacker arms I can just make out a figure and long red hair that's shining thanks to a nearby lamp post.

"Erza?" I call out, not to sure of myself.

The figure fully steps into the light of the lamp post to where I can see I was right. In front of me stands Erza with a look of concern on her face.

"It's dangerous to be alone at night so I ran after you so I can walk you home."

"I can walk home alone! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"So that's why you can't even break my grasp on you," Erza says with sass dripping from her voice.

Looking down I see she still has her arms around my waist and our chest are touching. I can't help but blush at being this close to Erza. Even if she doesn't like me back I have definitely fallen for her. More than I would like.

"Come on. It's dangerous to be out here at this time of night. Plus we have school tommorow."

I don't know why hearing her say this makes me snap but I push her away and look at her with what I'm sure is a mix of hurt and anger.

"You can't just run to me and act like everything okay. I'm just some play toy to you like Gray said. You probably just have an interest in me because I'm the new girl in school and you got bored. So please... Leave me alone. I can take care of myself."

Even though the words came out of my mouth, I didn't mean them. I don't know why I said them. I just met this girl for the first time today and I'm acting like I have known her for years. Before I can even say I'm sorry, Erza smiles.

"I can see why you would think this. From the moment I met you this morning till now, all I have done is kiss you, put you in a maid costume, and made out with you in a bathroom. You have every reason to be mad. We might have just met today but I could tell you we're going to break my walls. There was just something about you-"

Erza didn't have time to finish her speech before I crashed my lips on hers. Our tongues duel in a battle for being the alpha. I cup her face with my hands as she wraps her arms around my waist. We make out for what seems like forever under the lamp post lit alley way and I can't help but think of a romance movie where the guy kisses the girl under the moonlight.

Breaking the kiss off I look into Erza eyes and take a deep breath.

"Erza. You don't have to tell me you like me...everything is just moving too fast and I can't keep up. Today was my first day in this town, at Fairy Tail high school and the first day I have fallen for someone as soon as I saw them. This is all new to me and I jumped at things a little too fast. I'm not going to lie, I like you a lot. So much that I have fallen for you. But I just met you and I shouldn't get mad that you don't feel the same way. I'm sorry."

Erza hugs me and grabs ahold of my hand.

"We don't have to figure all this out in one day. For now we should get you home."

"Okay."

Leading me out of the alley and out on the streets, Erza turns back towards me when we are out in the crowd of people.

"It's not that I don't like you. I just can't return these feelings because-"

"ERZA!"

Coming from nowhere Natsu speeds down the streets of Magnolia screaming Erza's name in rage at the top of his voice. Erza was just about to tell me something important too. Why have people been interrupted so much today?

Natsu comes charging at Erza at full speed with a look that would make even dragons cringe. However Erza isn't phrased by this at all.

"N-Natsu! Stop!" I yell out in an attempt to stop Natsu from crashing into Erza.

"Not now Lucy. Erza has got to pay for what she did to me!"

What she did to you? Oh ya! Erza knocked Natsu out cold when we got back from hanging out this afternoon because he skipped school. Come to think of it. I'm surprised she didn't knock me out as well.

"Fire dragon wing attack!" Natsu calls out like a kid as he aims his knee straight at Erza's stomach.

In one swift move Erza flips Natsu and slams him down on his back into the cold hard rocks of the street. Natsu lets out a painful gasp as the rocks beneath him crack a little.

Saying I'm shocked is a big misunderstanding. My mind is completely blown. Erza is really this strong?! I had no idea! I know Natsu could take two guys on at once from what I saw at school but Erza just flipped Natsu like it was nothing!

"Natsu, don't interrupt someone when they're talking," Erza scolds with a scary look in her eyes.

"Aye" is the only response Natsu can get out as it looks like he's see stars.

Erza bends down and puts one of Natsu's arm around her shoulder and picks him up to his feet. After this task she looks over at me straight in my eyes with a sight sad face.

"We will continue this talk later Lucy. For now, let's get you home."

Nodding I walk over to her and puts one of Natsu's arms around my shoulder to help Erza carry him. Although she doesn't need help, it just feels like the right thing to do.

Just then a skinny girl with purple hair and a headband comes jogging over to Erza. The purple haired girl is wearing dark ripped up jeans with a simple black tank top on and a red bandana around her neck.

"There you are babe, I have been looking all over for you! I stopped by your house and when I saw you weren't there, I kinda got worried because tonight was our study date."

After the girl finishes her sentence she takes a glance over at me and looks at me with a puzzled face.

"Babe, who is this?"

Erza smiles and says, "Kagura, this is Lucy. She is going to help me with tomorrow's school event.. Lucy, this is Kagura, my girlfriend."

Suddenly it feels like the whole world stopped. Erza has a girlfriend?! This can't be happening. Can today just be over with?

* * *

 **Happy: Plot twist!**

 **Natsu: Erza would not beat me like that! I demand to know who writes this!**

 **Gray: Oh please Erza could take you on any day.**

 **Natsu: What was that ice boy?**

 **Happy: And their back at it again!**

 **Kagura: I'm dating Erza. *blushes***

 **Millianna: Seems like Kagura got it bad for Errrrzzaaa meow~**


	6. Can't Live With Just Being Friends

**Ta da! Here is a fast update! I wanted to update a little faster this time since last time you guys had to wait a bit so here you go! Before we get started with the story I have some quick author's notes first.**

 **1\. I got the trailer for the visual novel of this fanfiction up on YouTube if you want to check it out! Here is the link:** **watch?v=X9BnsDRgFWo**

 **( If fanfic will not let you copy this link you can go to my profile and I put the link there for the visual novel project. )**

 **2\. I want to try something new with the reviews. My ideas is, if you guys leave me a review, doesn't matter if you're a guest or a fanfic user, I'm going to reply to you at the end of each chapter. Many different users have done this on this site and I think it's a great way to get in touch with fans so I would love to try this out. Also I'm looking for some feedback on some couple pairings. One is I want to pair Natsu with someone in this story because there is a prom scene coming up but I'm not sure if I should pair him with Gray or Lisanna. Leave me a review and tell me who you think Natsu should be paired with. It doesn't even have to be the two people I listed, just anyone you would like to see him with!**

 **last update is I want to read other people's stories more so I want to reach out to my fans and read the stories you guys are working on! The stories can be about anything. It doesn't have to have be Fairy Tail, it legit can be anything! I mainly read yuri (girl x girl ) but I'm open minded so feel free to link me something completely different. One last thing, I will also be giving reviews for the stories you guys link me.**

 **Okay enough of that, on with the story!**

* * *

Last night was such a blur when Kagura showed up that I don't even remember most of it. The few things I do remember is the walk home and getting home. Walking home I didn't say a single word the whole time. I just listened to Kagura and Erza talk. Getting home was the worst because Matt was all over me wondering why a "lady of my class" was out and about at midnight. After finally brushing him off and telling him I was doing school stuff with some new friends I made, he bowed his head and left.

Currently I'm laying in my bed as my clock strikes 3 am. I know I have to get up in about three hours but sleep will just not come to me. My mind is racing just like it did all day yesterday. Is it really possible to fall for someone, have hot make-out sessions with them, then realize they have a girlfriend, all in one day? I would like to think it's not possible because it sounds painful. However that's what's happened to me so I can't say anything along the line of "that's crazy" or " no way that would never happen". I guess anything can happen in one day.

Thinking about last night's events, my lips form a frown. Erza was just about to tell me something important. Then Natsu had to interrupt and finally Erza's girlfriend came along! But what did she mean by what she was going to tell me?…

 _"It's not that I don't like you. I just can't return these feelings because-"_

If only she could have continued that sentence. What makes matters worse is that Kagura wouldn't stop glaring at me last night. The weird part is that at times she was smiling at me? I figure she would just glare at me since I did run off with her girlfriend when she had a date. But no, the girl was glaring at me when I looked at her but when she thought I wasn't looking, she was smiling?! This town is so weird.

Yawning, I roll over in my full size bed and pull my special edition "Plue the Nikora" covers over my head and slowly shut my eyes. There's no use in losing sleep over all this when I can't do anything but see how the story plays out.

BEEP BEEP

My clock sings away as my alarm for school goes off around 6 am. I moan out of frustration and sinking deeper into my covers. I try to go back to sleep as my alarm sings loudly in an attempt to wake me up from my slumber but the sound will not stop piercing my ears.

Thinking that I can actually sleep through my alarm is probably the worst idea I have ever had. Not to mention I start hearing little paws beat down on the upstairs hardwood floor. Oh no, the little pervert coming.

Barely having enough time to set up, a little orange, fuzzy lion cub comes bursting through the door and leaps on my bed from the doorway. My face is instantly met with a wet-dry tongue as well as a cold nose.

"Leo stop. I'm awake." I say through half laughter and half disgust.

Leo instantly stops licking me and sits down on my chest. You know how I said he a little pervert? Well this is what I mean. The little fur ball is sitting on my chest but instead of looking at my face, Leo is looking down my shirt. If there ever was a perverted animal I think I found him.

Sighing, I pick Leo up and put him on the floor as I turn off my alarm and stretch. I guess it's a good thing I have a lion club of all things to wake me up. Missing my classes for the second time in a row would not be a good idea at all!

Speaking of Leo, It's been a year since we got the little guy. My dad found him hurt on one of his business trips. Not just hurt but his claws had been removed, or more like ripped out. My dad felt bad for him, or so he says, so he brought him home to me. It took months for Leo to get used to us and not run away. He would mainly run away when I came around though. It's like I had the pledge or something when I came near him. He would just run as fast as he could out of the room or hide behind our living room chairs. That's all in the past though. Leo is a great friend and he's no longer scared of me anymore. In fact the little guy wakes me up every morning, which makes me wonder why I bother to set an alarm in the first place.

Leo's big blue eyes shine up at me and his devillish but flirting smirk goes across his face as he rubs up against me, instantly reminding me I have to get ready for school. What am I doing? I can't be thinking at a time like this, I have to make it to school on time!

Rushing around my room I quickly grab a simple pink spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of white shorts from my walk in closet. With no time to lose I take a quick shower, brush my teeth and get dressed in my bathroom located right beside my walk in closet in a matter of ten minutes. That must be a record time for me.

Coming out of the bathroom I run over to Leo, who's laying on my bed curled up in a little ball, and quickly give him a thank-you kiss for walking me up. After that I grab my backpack and head downstairs to find Matt, or better known as, my ride to school!

I find Matt in the kitchen looking at some sort of cookbook like it's some kind of holy grail. He has always loved his cookbooks that's for sure. Rushing up to him, I tap him on the shoulder and greet him with a half smile and a half " Oh shit. I'm gonna be so late for school it's already 7:40am". Not waiting for a hello, I simply just blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Matt, can you drive me to school?"

"Of course miss Heartfilia. Just let me get the keys and I will escort you out."

"I told you it's Lucy! Never mind that, I'm so going to be late."

Matt grabs the keys off the corner and tryings to escort me out but I push him away and walk on my own as we walk through the double doors to the outside. Getting into the black limousine I set in the back while Matt takes the driver seat and fastens his seat belt.

The ride to school was a short and quick one. Matt was focused on driving while complaining about the traffic here and that kids run into the road or what not while I was thinking about Erza. I should be thinking about school but I can't help but feel a little excited and a little worried that I might run into Erza. Knowing she has a girlfriend now makes everything different. I like her a lot but I respect that she has a girlfriend and I really don't want to interpret..However, she did kiss me multiple times. Does that mean she likes me back?

Just than the limousine comes to a stop and Matt attempts to get out to open my door but I beat him to it and jump out myself. I'm really not one for servers.

Bidding Matt a farewell I walk towards Fairy Tail highschool and I'm just about to go through the doors when someone smacks into me. My face collides with the school buildings front doors and I fall down to the ground.

"Lucy why did you fall on me?"

Looking over my shoulder I see none other than Natsu sitting on my back with a confused look on his face. He looks like he just got out of bed with his messy pink hair and his clothing look like they were just put on 5 seconds ago. His baggy black pants look like he hasn't washed them in ages and his red shirt just happens to be inside out. On his feet he's wearing two different kinds of shoes, one sandal and the other a sport sneaker. If you asked me he looks like he was just as late to school as I am.

"Uhhh Natsu, you fell on me! Now get off."

"Okay okay, no need to yell."

Natsu jumps off me and grabs a few papers laying around on the ground that I assume he dropped when he ran into me. Sigh, he is as disorganized as his clothing seem to be.

"Anyways, come on Lucy I got to get to class so I can show that Jellal just who he's messing with. Yeah! I'm all fired up now!"

Before I even had time to protest Natsu grabs my arm and flies through the front doors of the school. He seems to be running at full speed because he's basically dragging me down the hallway.

"Natsu! Why do I have to come?"

Natsu turns towards me while still running and just smiles and says "Because you're in my homeroom class and you get a chance to see some real action!"

Oh yeah. We do have the same homeroom class together, I already forgot. I guess Natsu's not as dumb as he acts sometimes. Although the second part of his sentence makes my statement only half true.

Turning the corner, Natsu bursts through our homeroom classroom door and slides in the classroom, dragging me along with him. At this time the clock above the teachers desk dings, signaling that school has officially started.

"That was a close one.. but we made it on time. Thanks Nats-"

Looking up I realize the whole classroom is in their seats ready for the class to begin. What makes matters worst is that everyone is looking straight at us or should I say Natsu, who currently is jumping up on the teachers desk. Oh dear, this isn't going to end well.

"Jellal fight me! This time I'm going to win for sure."

Jellal, or should I say our teacher, just turns around from the white board and looks at Natsu with a bored expression on his face. Putting down the marker he was writing with, Jellal walks up to the desk and slightly looks up at Natsu.

"Natsu, how many times are you going to interrupt my class?" Jellal says calmly.

"As many as it takes till you fight me!" Natsu says.

"Sigh, I guess I have no choice then." Jellal says as he brings up his fist.

In one quick move Jellal rams his hand into Natsu stomach, sending Natsu flying back and landing on the floor. Gasping I rush over to Natsu to see if he okay but he out cold.

"Looks like Natsu made a good friend."

Turning around I see Jellal standing over me smiling. All I can do is just nod. I can't believe he just took Natsu out in one hit like that. It was just like last night when Erza hit Natsu. Looking back at Natsu, I can't help but feel sorry for him. He tries so hard to be strong.

"Don't worry, Natsu is tough and he will be okay. Now let's begin class everyone." Jellal says.

Jellal picks up Natsu and puts him in his seat while I pick up Natsu's loose papers and lay them on his desk and set in my own seat.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly except for the fact that my other teachers weren't happy that I skipped their classes on my first day. One teacher even made me stay late and review everything the class learned yesterday.

Finally getting done with the class review, I walk outside the classroom door and give a big stretch and yawn.

"I thought she was never going to let me out of there."

"Is that so? Than maybe I should have been your knight in shining armor and saved you."

I jump at the sound of someone's voice and turn around every which way till my eyes land on none other than my current heart throb: Erza Scarlet. Erza stays leaned up against the wall right outside my classroom looking as calm as ever. She wears a dark blue top that's unbuttoned a bit so I can see a good amount of her neck. To match the blue top she has on a black skirt that cuts just above the knees as well as black boots with a bit of a heel on them. She looks so stunning right now that I can't help but smile. However, the real question is, how did she know I had to stay late?

"Erza?! What are you doing here?!"

The girl in question just smirks and walks over to me taking my hand in hers as she leads me down the hallway.

"Have you forgotten already? You have to help me with the school event tonight. Which happens to be in about ten minutes or so."

I can't explain why I suddenly feel angry at her words. Maybe it's because she undressed me yesterday, put me into a maid costume, then made out with me. Yet this seems to mean nothing to her because she has a girlfriend and she already told me that she couldn't return my feelings. I haven't even known Kagura for a day yet and I'm already jealous of her. That has to be some kind of world record.

"Why can't you just get your girlfriend to do it since I'm sure she would love for you to dress her in a maid costume."

Erza raises her eyebrow as I say this and looks at me almost smiling. _Damn it Lucy. You just had to say that? What happened to the " I just meet this girl so I can't expect her to like me back"_ . I shouldn't act this way, after all I just met Erza yesterday and she has probably had her girlfriend forever. Being jealous of Kagura isn't going to help anything. If only Erza hadn't made out with me so many times than this would be something easy for me to get over.

We walk in silence after my party pooper comment and I can't help but feel bad for what I said. But before I have a chance to apologize, Erza pulls me into what appears to be the girls' changing room.

The changing room is quiet as it appears everyone has either went home or is waiting for the school event to start. It's these kind of rooms that you see in movies where if someone drops a pen it could be heard for miles.

Erza leads me over to a row of lockers after going through the main doors of the changing room. She stops about halfway down a row and starts turning a lock to match certain numbers. With a click she removes the lock and opens the locker which appears to be hers by the yellow sticker that says" Erza" on the door in the inside.

Looking inside of Erza's locker I notice she has a bunch of pictures taped to the back of her locker. A few are of her, Natsu, and Gray. While the rest of them are of her, Kagura, and some girl with short brown hair that is wearing cat ears and red markings on her face.

"Here. You will be wearing what you had on yesterday to serve people at the tables," Erza says,

Blinking I look at her a little dumbfounded.

"So I'm going to be a legit maid?"

"Yes? Do you have a problem with that Miss Heartfila?"

Erza yet again backs me up against something but this time instead of a wall or a bathroom mirror, it's a locker. Oh no. We're going to make out again and Kagura could come in on us. That would not be good for Erza or me! I would be know as the girl who messes with other people's girlfriends while Erza would be known for being a cheater.

"Erza... we can't do this."

"Do what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You have a girlfriend."

At this Erza pulls away from me with a look of hurt in her eyes. I want to say "I wish we could do this because I miss your lips so much," but I feel like this wouldn't be the time or it would make things worse.

"Lucy, I really do wish I could return your feelings. Trust me, if I wasn't dating Kagura I would. But for now, how about we cut the drama for both of us and be friends?"

"Sounds good to me," I say, trying not to let this bug me.

Erza nods and walks out of the changing room with a simple, "I will wait for you outside."

When I'm sure she is gone, I slide down the lockers and put my head in my hands. Why does this hurt so much when I just met her? Her words keep ringing in my head and it hurts to think about all this. But I know I have to be strong. This was supposed to be my fresh start and I'm not going to let this get me down.

Getting up off the floor I change into the maid costume Erza had me try on yesterday. After I'm fully dressed I put my clothing into Erza's locker and start to make my way out of the changing room when I'm interrupted by none other than Kagura.

Kagura walks slowly towards me while blocking my exit at the same time. She gets not three feet away when she stops. Thinking she is going to punch me in the face, I smile sheepishly at her. Instead of punching me like I thought she was going to do, she simply just smiles at me. At this point I'm not sure if I should be scared or be laughing that she smiling. For all I know she could be smiling because she going to get some joy out of seeing me in pain after she beats me up for messing with her girlfriend.

"I knew it. Erza likes you," Kargara says like she saw it coming but yet still shocked.

"Kagura! It's not what you think! Me and Erza are just friends."

Friends that have made out with each other a lot like a lot. However I choose to leave this part out to save some pain for this poor girl. It must be hard enough that you find your girlfriend flirting and pushing another girl up against a locker.

Oh god. What have I gotten myself into this time?

* * *

 **Gray: You know this school seems pretty calm and cool about letting their students punch teachers in the face.**

 **Happy: The name of the school is Fairy Tail after all!**

 **Natsu: Never mind that! I'm getting beat up left and right! I could totally take Jellal on!**

 **Carla: I say, do you boys ever stop complaining and just read the story?**

 **Happy: Carla's right guys, stop complaining so much,**

 **Gray & Natsu: She means you too!**


	7. The Truth

Kagura smiles as she notices how nervous I look right now. But who wouldn't be? The girl you like and made out with turns out has a girlfriend and that said girlfriend might have found out that you kissed her girlfriend. _Lucy stop. Get a hold of yourself. If you don't your mind is going to run wild with crazy stupid sentences like that._

"You can relax, I'm glad Erza likes you."

 _Oh no, she's going to kill me! Here it goes a punch to the_ -wait did she say she glad?

Stopping my line of thought I stare at Kagura like a fish out of water as some people would describe it as. Me? I would describe it as how Natsu looks when he's confused or when he gets called on in class.

"I'm serious. You don't have to worry. Me and Erza aren't even dating for real anyways."

"W-w-w-what?!"

Okay, I'm officially leaving this planet and blasting off into outer space. Am I dreaming? There's no way they're not dating! I heard her call Erza "Babe" and she told Erza she missed their study date.

As If things couldn't get any more confusing Kagura closes the gap between us and pats my shoulder a few times while smiling.

"You better go easy on her. We might not be dating but she's still one of my best friends."

That's it. I might look stupid but I can't just sit here looking like a dense idiot, I have to figure out what's going out or I think my brain might explode!

Pushing away from Kagura, I look at her like she's some kind of alien or not human.

"You're telling me that you're not dating Erza and that you want me to date her?"

"Yeah, Erza's like a big sister to me,." Kagura says like it's the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"But you're dating her, you called her babe!"

"Okay okay. I'm done messing with you. The truth is, we are dating but not like you would think. You see, I'm actually dating someone else but me and Erza are dating as a cover up. The girl I'm dating doesn't know how her parents would react to her dating another girl and since her parents are teachers at the school... Let's just say word would get around fast and she couldn't tell them one on one because they would already know from the student body. To make matters worse Jellal, a teacher here at school, has an obsession with Erza and so to make things easier on me and Erza, we came up with a plan that we're dating. For Erza, It's a way to keep Jellal off of her, for me it's a way to keep from my girlfriend's parents finding out that she's dating a girl."

So many thoughts came to my head while Kagura was talking. It's like my brain is the ever-so-annoying slow internet connection and it won't load for about another five minutes. I just can't believe it.. Erza is single? Jellal a creep? Why did I have to make such an idiot out of myself when me and Erza were at that restaurant last night? She wasn't cheating or using me, she actually likes me!

"I can't believe it.. Erza was single this whole time and I was so mean to her." I finally say after realising I screwed up big time.

Kagura walks back toward me and lays a hand on my shoulder while smiling.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. Erza will understand."

"I hope you're right."

"Trust me, I have known Erza for a long time now so it's all good."

At that, I can't help but to smile at Kagura. She seems so nice, although I feel bad for her. She's in a secret relationship with someone who can't come out and say they like girls yet everyone else thinks she's with Erza. That must be rough.

"Kagura?"

"Yeah?" Kagura asks.

"Thanks so much for not punching me in the face and telling me all this."

Pulling her close, I wrap my arms around her and bring her into a hug. While she might not want my sympathy in words about her relationship, I can at least show it through a hug.

Kagura's smile fades as she breaks our hug and looks at me with a serious face.

"Just so you know, if you break her heart, I will break your ribs."

That nervous feeling coming back as I start nodding my head while putting on my best smile but really it's a 'I'm scared shitless' kind of smile. Note to self, Kagura can be nice but also scary.

"Now then, I have to get a few things for this school event so I will talk to you later."

"Alright, see you around."

Which that Kagura leaves the locker room and goes out the same way as Erza. Speaking of which, I have to go tell Erza I'm sorry! Although she did say, "How about we cut the drama for both of us and be friends?" I can only hope she just said that to keep her fake relationship a secret.

Rushing out of the locker room I cut the corner expecting to find Erza waiting for me but instead, I bump into Gray with Erza's no where in sight.

"There you are, Lucy." Grays says as he catches me from falling to the ground.

"Gray! Not to be rude but I'm in a rush. Have you seen Erza?"

"Well yeah, Erza's the one who sent me to get you. The event is about to start."

Oh yeah, the school event! The whole reason I'm in this maid costume.. I totally forgot due to my chat with Kagura. All I can think about is telling Erza I'm sorry and hoping she wants to be more than friends.

"Right, the school event. Come to think of it, I don't even know what this event is about or what I'm supposed to do. Erza just kind of threw me into this."

"I see. No big, I will fill you in on the way."

We started to walk down the school hallway that me and Erza were down a few minutes ago. At this time I took the time to observe Gray's outfit. Unlike last night, Gray was in a red football jersey with the number "24" written on it and he had on black skinny jeans with a chain dangling from the side. His short black hair was yet again spiked and he wore an expression that basically says 'Why am I here? This is such a pain.'.

Gray catches me staring at him and he takes this moment to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Anyways, the school event is to support the clubs here at Fairy Tail. Every club member and leader show up and open a booth for their club. They put on all kinds of games, there's food, and there are prizes that go around. The whole point of it is really to bring the student body together and let the clubs be applied but most people just show up because they either don't have anything to do or they just want to chill with their friends. It's also a good time to join clubs so if you see anything that catches your interest you should sign up."

The hallway turns to a dead end and we have our focus to go left which connects to another long hallway. with stairs on each side. One flight going down the other flight going up. Gray leads me down the flight of stairs to the left which leads to two more flights of stairs till we arrive on the ground floor.

"So Erza's here because she's the vice president of the school right?"

I say as we go down a hallway to the right which leads to the gym.

"Well Erza is the vice president of the student body not the school. So you could say she has to be here. Although I have no clue why she would need help. She doesn't run a booth or anything, she just simply has to be there. Erza must really like you if she asked you for help."

Gray glances over at me as he finishes his sentence and smirks. It's like he already knows I like Erza.

"So about last night when you and Erza ran out of the restaurant.."

Looking a bit guilty I look at Gray with a nervous smile.

"Sorry about that. It was great hanging out with you and Juvia so don't think it was you guys or anything.. Erza and me just had a little fight I guess you could say..."

As if catching I didn't want to talk about it, Gray cuts in.

"No need to be sorry, I just have never seen Erza act that way when you ran out of the restaurant. The look on her face came as a shock to me. It almost looked like she was worried yet scared. You see, I have known Erza since we were seven and not once have I seen her scared."

Looking down at the floor I couldn't help but feel bad about that night. I thought Erza was using me but it could be very well she likes me and was just acting on it. But Erza was scared? I haven't known her but a day and I can't even image Erza being scared. I wonder if she was scared of hurting me or something

.

Just then a thought runs through my mind and before I can truly think about it I open my mouth.

"Hey Gray, last night you said I was Erza's play thing. What did you mean by that?"

As if I have the worst timing in the world we reach the gym where the school event is being held

and Gray pushes open the one of the big gym doors.

The last thing I hear before we enter the gym was Gray response.

"Don't worry about it. I was wrong. Erza lik-"

* * *

 **Gray: Look at that I'm in this chapter more.**

 **Natsu: Don't get used to it ice head!**

 **Gray: Why you!**

 ***Erza glares at Natsu and Gray***

 **Happy: Leave it to Erza to make Natsu and Gray not fight!**

 **Erza: We have business to discuss.**

 **Happy: Right!**

 **Gray: I guess since I was in this chapter more I will do it. So at the end of each chapter we will talk about it like we always do but now after this section there will be a section where the writer replies to reviews.**

 **Happy: Aye Sir!**

* * *

 ** _Review replies:_**

 **Taebomi:** I'm glad to hear that! Also thank you for your reply on who Natsu should be paired with. As of right now it is Lisanna.

 **Chaosrin:** There will not be a threesome romance between Erza, Kagura, and Lucy. I think this was an interesting idea though and I will keep it in mind for another story.

 **Cyane2000:** Thank you! I'm glad you think the story seems interesting.

 **That's all the reviews for now. I would've loved to reply to all of the reviews but a few of them were guest and I don't have a way of telling you who I'm talking to. If you would like me to reply to your review as a guest please list what you would like me to address you as in the review.**


	8. Kiss the Girl

**The chapter you have all been waiting for! Will Lucy get her crush or will her heart be the one crushed?**

* * *

As Gray and I walk into the packed gym filled with people I can't help but be amazed at how much Fairy Tail has put into this school event. There are booths set up everywhere with different names of clubs on the top of them. At each booth the members of that club wear matching clothing so people know that they are from a certain club or at least that's what I guess.

Along the back of the wall there is a giant food bar where I can only guess I would see Natsu at if he's even showed up to this event. The food bar was long and stretches across the whole back wall.

Gray leads me through the crowd by pulling on my arm lightly till we get to the food bar in the back where he then lets go of my arm. He then tries to say something but it's muffled out by the noise of the crowd and the light music playing in the background. How was anyone supposed to hear with all this noise?

"What?" I say and hoping Gray could hear me.

To my disappointment Gray just looks at me as if asking "what". I guess he didn't hear me afterall.

Gray shakes his head in frustration and grabs my arm once again and pulls me close so he could whisper in my ear.

"Do you see Erza?" I hear his deep voice boom in my ear.

Upon Gray's question I look around hoping to see my favorite redhead but to my disappointment Erza is nowhere to be seen through the thick crowd of people.

I look back at Gray and just shake my head as a no. At this Gray just looks annoyed and starts to look around for Erza as well.

Suddenly the music stops and the whole room goes quiet. Everyone looks over at the DJ booth to see a pink haired boy in a butler suit holding the speakers' plug cord.

Feeling Shocked I leave Gray's side and run up to Natsu pulling him away from the DJ speakers.

"Continue with your lives everyone, nothing to see here!" I say as I try to get the attention off of Natsu.

When I finally get Natsu to the side, I simply just hit him on the head and glare at him.

"Hey idiot, what's the big idea? This is an event, you can't just go around unplugging speakers."

Natsu just looks at me like he doesn't care and puts his hands behind his head.

"It was making too much damn noise. I couldn't hear anything, and people where complaining I couldn't take their orders."

I shake my head and just smile. No one can really blame Natsu. The music plus the crowd is just too much, no one can hear a thing.

Natsu just smiles his usual smile when I don't say anything back. He has his pink hair all nice and neat for once, not to mention he has on a butler suit. His suit is a dark black suit and matches his black business pants. In between the suit like vest he's wearing a red tie that's tied correctly.

Being shocked is one thing but my mind is blown. I never thought Natsu would be the type of guy to wear a suit, not to mention tie. Speaking of which, why is Natsu here at all? This type of event doesn't seem something he would go to willy.

"Natsu, not to be rude but why are you here? This doesn't seem to be your type of thing."

"Well I'm here because Erza made me show up and wear this stupid this because I missed school the day I met you," He says as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Wait, if Erza told him to wear that does that mean Erza undressed him and put him in the suit as well?! Maybe Erza doesn't like me after all but Natsu instead! Calm down, Lucy, Just breathe and ask him, no big, right? Uh, Erza's going to be the death of me.

Before I could even ask Natsu if Erza dressed him I feel a hot breath of air touch and a soft voice whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry, I didn't undress him or anything. I only did that to you."

Turning around I see none other than Erza standing behind me smirking.

"Erza!" I say in shock.

Erza just simply smiles at me then looks to Natsu.

"Natsu, get back to work. We have a line of people ready for their request to be taken. Hop to it."

"Aye!" Natsu says as he dashes off to the left near a booth with a line of people.

It amazes me how scared Natsu is of Erza but when it comes to anyone else he's a hot headed teen boy.

"Now then, shall I show you the ropes of the task at hand, Lucy?"

"Oh yeah! I guess I have no idea what I'm doing do! But first Erza, there's something important I wanted to tell you. There also something I need to say sorry for."

"Oh? Well we shouldn't talk about it here, how about in an hour we go to a more quiet spot where you can tell me?" Erza says.

"You don't have time for me to tell you now, do you?"

"I wish I did Lucy but I happen to be the vice president of the student body which means I have to do my job for the time being."

Looking down at my feet I sigh. I wish Erza just had the time right now. My heart and mind can't take much more time not knowing if she truly likes me back or not. All I want to do is kiss her and be in her arms. I guess that will have to wait though. The last thing I want to do is get Erza in trouble with the school because she didn't fill her role of vice president.

"Don't worry, we will get time to talk later," Erza says while laying a hand on my shoulder

Erza snaps me out of my thoughts and my eyes are instantly met with hers. Those eyes..I feel like I can get lost in them.

"-So you will be helping Natsu take orders. Lucy? Lucy, are you listening to me?"

I guess I really did get lost in her eyes because I only heard half of her sentence! Not really wanting to tell her I wasn't listening I just nod my head and smile.

"Gotcha!" I say and start to walk the directions I had seen Natsu run off to.

Without looking back I make my way through the crowd to the booth Natsu is at. When I arrive I can tell Natsu is clearly annoyed.

"Look buddy, I don't need anyone being a jerk about my writing! I know it sucks but I'm just doing this because there's a scary monster over my head!" Natsu yells.

"Oh yeah? Well your job is to answer questions and take our request to make the school better so tell me how someone is supposed to read that mess you call writing! I want my request to go through. Things need to change around her you know."

The boy yelling back at Natsu seemed to be about our age and was wearing baggy clothing from head to top. He had on a blue baggy hoodie and black sweat pants that covered his shoes. His hair was black and pulled into a ponytail as he wore a scowl on his face.

"Don't worry sir, Lucy Heartfilia is here and she has the best writing of all," I say as I step behind the booth Natsu was in and face the boy.

"Whatever, just don't let this little fly do any of the writing. We all have things we want to fix and this pink hair-no brains is one of them."

With that said the boy left with a smirk on his face and disappeared into the crowd.

"Why, that jerk!" Natsu yells.

Natsu then jumps out of the booth, ready to run at full speed ahead when Gray comes out of nowhere and punches Natsu right in the stomach. A whirl of pink flies by me in a blur and Natsu is sent crashing into the wall.

Without even stopping for a break Natsu gets up and dashes at Gray, hitting him square in the face. The two go at it for what seems like an hour and all I can do is watch in horror as they beat the life out of each other.

"Break it up!"

A tall musle guy I saw yesterday steps in and breaks Gray and Natsu apart. I believe his name was Elfman? He was the guy Natsu knocked out cold in our homeroom class.

"Elfman you're asking for a bruising." Both Gray and Natsu says at the same time.

"No I'm being a real man. This is an event and real men have to act like, well men."

This guy must really like saying the phrase "real man". Sighing, I look away from the boys as they bicker back and forth and look down at what Natsu was writing down before I got here. There are barely any letters I can make out at all and they all look like a kindergartner wrote it. Maybe that guy was right about Natsu's writing.

Just then a little girl walks up to the booth. She has short white hair and is wearing a small blue dress. Her large brown eyes seem to shine up at me as she looks at me all shy and nervous.

"Excuse me, but is there anywhere I can put in my request for the school?"

At this all three of the guys turn my way and I hear Gray punch Natsu in the arm saying, "Do your job man!"

With a few glares from Gray and Natsu, Natsu jumps over the booth and swears under his breath just enough for me to hear.

"Damn that Kageyama."

I can only assume that was the guy that walked away.

"Alright, what's your request?" Natsu says in a bored tone as he props his head up with his hand.

The girl looks nervous and starts to play with her hands. I can't help but smile at how shy she is. She's like one of those kids that want a new toy but don't know how to ask for it.

"Don't mind him, he's just mad he didn't get to fight. Anyways, what can we help you with, uh..."

"Oh! How rude of me, my name is Yukino."

"My name's Lucy. It's nice to meet you Yukino."

"I guess I'm just not used to asking for things but when I heard I could come to this event and make a request for school changes I just knew I had to come. Anyways I was wanting to start a book and writer's club and was hoping it would get accepted," Yukino says.

"Oh wow, a book and writer club! Why wouldn't that pass? That sounds like a lot of fun!" I say.

"Hehe, Lucy's a big nerd!" Natsu says while trying to hold his laughter.

"Oh shut up, you! Anyways, we will take care of this for you Yukino, no worries," I say

"Thank you!"

Yukino just bows her head and runs off into the crowd. I really hope her club idea goes through. It would be so amazing to be meet other writers and book fans. It might be true that I'm a nerd but I can't help it. I just love to write.

The rest of the hour is spent taking request from random people that attended the school while writing them down on a clipboard. When I'm not writing down requests I'm trying to stop Natsu from wanting to fight every big athlete around. Surprisingly it's fun and easy work. Most of the people who come our way just want to start clubs or have some requests for new sporting equipment. Nothing too big.

Now it's finally time to go meet up with Erza! Although, I haven't seen her since I started working at the booth so I have no idea where to even begin looking.

Wandering through the crowd I spot a certain redhead talking to Kagura. Making my way over there I wave at both of them which in turn gets me a smirk from Kagura.

"Hey guys!" I say with my normal cheerful voice but the truth is I'm excited to finally spend time with Erza again.

"Hey Lucy, I see you got your job done," Erza says.

'Yeah, Natsu's still working the booth but people seem to have mostly stop coming so I'm sure it will be fine if he doesn't break anything."

"No worries. I'm sure someone like Gray will be around while you're gone," Erza says with a smile.

"Well ladies, I don't mean to interrupt but I have to be somewhere, have fun you two," Kagura says as she waves to Erza..

As Kagura passes me, she stops right by me and whispers in my ear.

"Now's your chance."

I smile at this knowing that not only do I get to be alone with Erza but there's a high chance that I will get to actually be with her. I mean if Kagura, her fake girlfriend, thinks I can do it then what am I waiting for?

"Now then Lucy, want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

Erza and I walk outside of the high school in silence as we pass through the main double doors. We then start to make our way to a tree going on the school site off to the left. Outside, it was already dark and there were a sea of stars out already.

"What did you want to talk about? " Erza says, getting start to the point.

Smiling I look over at her ready to just burst out that I like her and I know she not really dating but then a thought occurred to me. She played with me in the beginning, now it's my turn.

"Well, it's something really important and I think you're going to like it." I say as I lean against the tree.

"Oh yeah and this would be?"

Not even two seconds after Erza said this, I pinned her to the tree, holding her hands above her head just like how she had pinned me in her bedroom.

"L-Lucy!" Erza says in shock as her face goes a hair red.

"What? I can't help it. I know I'm not the only one who wants to be more than friends," I say in a low tone.

Erza's eyes search mine for any answer on how I got this bold all of a sudden. The truth is, while I look bold and daring on the outside, I'm a mess on the inside. All I want to do is make this girl mine but I want to have fun with her first.

Erza just sighs and looks at me as our lips are inches apart.

"Lucy, you know I'm dating."

"Oh I know. You see the thing is, I know you're faking it."

Erza's eyes widen at this and I can't help but smirk at how surprised she looks. I guess that's enough fun for one day.

"Don't worry, Kagura told me.. also she told me you like me," I say as I let go of Erza's hands.

"Why would Kagura do this?..."

"Maybe because she wants you to be happy? She is your friend. Anyways, I can't take it anymore, all I want to do is kiss you!"

It was Erza's turn to smirk as she looks me in the eye and pulls me close to her as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Then why don't you?"

That's all I needed as I crashed my lips on to Erza's and the sweet bliss of vanilla and scarlet flowed through our mouth.

We were finally kissing, not for just some game but actually kissing. I think this is something Erza and I both notice.

* * *

 **Happy: Erza and Lucy are in loveeeee**

 **Lucy: Shut it cat!**

 **Happy: Natsu! Lucy's being mean to me!**

 **That's all for this chapter! The next chapter Erza and Lucy will finally go on a date but wait, a double date?**

* * *

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 **Sledheadronald: I agree. ErLu is my favorite :)**

 **Two Random Guest: I couldn't resist the puppy eyes... So here your update!**


	9. Just Kiss Me

**Hey everyone! So I know it has been a whole month since I last updated this story but I got really busy. Hopefully you guys aren't to mad. I just had a lot happen over the past month but I finally had time to write the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Note: Lucy's and Erza's double date has been moved to the next chapter because I felt this chapter should come first.**

* * *

"Lucy, you move fast don't you?" Erza says, dressed in nothing but her underwear as she lays beneath me. I'm pinning down Erza again but instead of a tree, this time it's in my own bed.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, I just rolled over and here you are!" Okay, that was a lie but it was partly true. I roll over to check the time and end up on top of Erza. Which I'm not complaining about one bit.

"Is that so? Let me show you a good time then, Lucy."

In one swift move Erza flips us to where she's pinning me to the bed and I'm staring up at her smirking face. God, that smirk just makes me want to kiss her.

Erza leads down and captures my lips slowly while she puts her knee between my legs and starts to grind it.

"I'm going to show you an amazing time, Lucy."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Thrashing about to turn off the noise I get tangled up in the clothes which sends me to the floor with a big crash.

Rubbing my head where I'm sure a bump will be in a few minutes I try to think where I was and what happened. Let's see, there was the school event, then Erza and me. Erza and I kissed! Wait that means I just had a sexual dream about Erza and I have only known her for three days now.

Realizing this makes me want to facepalm myself but I restrain it because I'm starting to feel a headache come on just from landing on the floor.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Looking over to my night stand I notice that my alarm clock is still going off so I make an attempt to untangle myself but really I just make it worse. Thinking that I'm going to be stuck in my covers of Plue doom forever I stop fighting it and close my eyes just laying on the floor annoyed I can't even get out of my covers to turn off my alarm clock.

Suddenly the beeping noise stops and I feel a warmth on my face.

"Leo, I'm not in the-"

Opening my eyes I see no other than Erza standing over me with her normal smirk replaced with a smile of an angel. She is dressed in light blue skirt and a black and white top with lacy at the sleeves.

"Erza! What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I would surprise my girlfriend with a breakfast date before school but then I see you like this and well, I couldn't help but watch how cute you can be."

My face turns the shade of Erza's hair and I look away from her eyes embarrassed that she saw me tangled in my covers like a four year old.

" I also heard my name being moaned while you were in bed. You want to explain that to me?" Erza says as she moves closer to my face and is looking at my lips with her usual smirk returning.

"Uh, it's not what it looked like, I had a dream about us in pain so I was moaning your name because I was injured!" Congrats Lucy, you just came up with the lamest excuse in the whole world. I should get a medal for how lame that one was.

"Really now?"

Before I could reply Erza crashes her lips on my. The kiss is intense as our passion pours out in each others mouth, tongue against tongue fighting for domancies. In the end Erza wins and I can do nothing but lay under her in bliss as her tongue explores my mouth.

The kiss ends all too soon and Erza's pulling away while I'm left missing her lips.

"Can't we just make out some more?"

"Not if you don't want to want to miss school. You have about ten minutes before we have to leave."

"Ten minutes?!"

I immediately jump up and, to my surprise, the covers are gone and on my bed. Wait what? I was just tangled in these a few minutes ago!

Looking at Erza I just look at her shocked as if I have seen a ghost and I don't know how to use my legs to go anywhere.

"How did you?-"

"Someone was a little too into the kiss to notice the covers gone, I'm guessing."

I can already feel my face start to turn a shade of dark red again and with it a simple 'oh' I rush over to my closet, grab some dark pair of jeans and a red low-cut shirt. Then I make my leave to the bathroom to save me any more embarrassing moments.

Coming out of the bathroom I see Erza sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" Erza says

"Ready! Just let me grab my backpack." '

Grabbing my backpack we head out the door and downstairs. Right when my hand is on the door I hear Matt saying something along the line of "Have a good day" and I feel something grab ahold of my leg.

Rolling my eyes I pick Leo up and give him a kiss on the head and lay him on the floor. With that, Erza and I exit my house and make our way to school.

We walk in silence but hand in hand. The streets of Magnolia seem rather quiet this morning. A few people are out and about shopping and whatnot but for a city the town seems kind of empty. I guess a lot of people are at work or in bed.

Looking over at Erza I can't help but think about the events of last night. After we made out next to that tree we both walked back inside the school. While we didn't see much of each other after that because I had to help Gray stop Natsu from strangling people, Erza had to go around helping the crew clean up. However Erza walked me home that night and we made out again on my doorstep. And than I woke up to Erza at my house and here we are.

A thought suddenly strikes me from thinking back on the events. How did Erza get inside my house?!

"Erza I was wondering... How did you get into my house?"

"Your butler let me in." Erza says as if it was the most obvious thing.

I guess that makes sense still how

"You're so cute when you're confused"

After saying this Erza stops walking and pulls me into her arms. She places a hand under my chin and kisses me on the lips. The kiss was short but sweet . Everytime I kiss this girl I just end up wanting more.

"Now then, let's get down to business. At this pace we will never make it to school on time."

I simply just reply by nodding my head. My mind is still in a daze from the kiss.

Our walk to Fairy Tail High school was a silent one but both Erza and I had a smile on our face that could say ' I couldn't be happier right now'.

Upon arriving at Fairy Tail high school, Erza is instantly met with a crowd of people coming from every direction. From what I can tell they're either complaining about something, telling her how the event was a success last night, and what changes have been made.

When we had finally made it to the front doors of the high school and the crowd had disappeared, I sigh with relief and look over at Erza.

"Is this a normal thing for you? Tons of people crowding around like journalists waiting to catch the next big story?"

Erza looks at me for a minute before speaking.

"I thought this was normal for everyone?"

I couldn't help but laugh at how cute and oblivious Erza was being right now. She had no idea she was popular did she?

"Not unless you're famous like that model String. Normal people just get a 'hello' or 'move it.'"

Just then the school bell rang signaling that class was to start in five minutes.

"We had better get to class. Being late is not an option." Erza says seriously.

Smiling, I walk through the door with Erza into the high school and just as we're about to go different ways, I lean up to kiss Erza on the lips.

To my surprise I'm not met with Erza's lips but rather her hugging me quickly.

"Have a good a day Lucy."

With that said Erza takes off up the stairs to the right and out of sight.

Well that was weird. Why wouldn't Erza kiss me? We have already kissed two times today, what's a third time. Oh well I guess she was just in a rush.

Turning down the left hallway by the stairs I make my way to my homeroom class. When I arrived at my classroom door I check the clock outside to see I barely made it on time.

Walking through the door, I find my seat in the front and set my backpack beside me. Since this is still my third day here I don't have a locker just yet but I'm hoping to get one tomorrow because carrying a backpack around everywhere isn't my style.

Jellal turns around from the chalkboard as the final school bell goes off signaling that classes have started. He takes a moment to look around before he stops and looks at me. If I didn't known any better he was glaring at me. Before I could really tell he looked away and started to take the role.

When he got to Natsu's name, no one replied. Confusion set in as I look over my shoulder to the back were Natsu normally sat but was met with an empty chair. I guess the idiot slept in. Poor guy, Erza's going to knock him out cold again if she finds out he skipped school.

Stretching my legs I make my way down the hall way with the rest of the high school students to the lunch room. It was finally lunch time and man, was I hungry. I skipped breakfast this morning so my stomach felt empty.

Turning the corner to the lunchroom I see Erza return dumping her leftover food into the trash can. Damn, I was hoping to go eat lunch with her.

Making my way over to Erza I wrap my arms around her waist from behind and whisper in her ear.

"Hey sexy, miss me?"

Erza instantly turns around and pushes me away. To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

Looking at Erza half shocked and hurt I wait for her to say something.

"Lucy! You startled me."

Smiling slightly I sheepish smile and go into to hug her but I'm rejected again. Okay now I know something up. She didn't let me kiss her at school this morning, she rejected me wrapping my arms around her and now she won't even let me hug her!

"Can we talk?" I say hurt bleeding through my voice.

"Of course. Follow me."

I follow Erza out the lunchroom doors and into the bathroom of all places. After she makes sure no one's in the stalls she comes back to me and hugs me.

"So now we can hug?" I say confused.

Erza stops hugging me and looks at me with a sad face.

"Lucy. We can't kiss and hug just yet in pubic. I kissed you this morning in the streets because no one was really around. However, here at school it's a different story.."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Is she ashamed of me?

"So you don't want to be with me after all. I get it."

I turn to walk away but Erza grabs my arm and pulls me into her chest. Saying I don't want her to hug me would be a lie. Even if she is ashamed of me I have really fallen for this girl and it's not like I can just break up with her if I wanted to. Although I don't even know if we're truly dating.

"It's not like that. In everyone else's eyes I'm still dating Kagura and if they saw me kissing you they would think I'm cheating on Kagura or that you just like kissing people's girlfriends. I could care less what people think of me but I don't people to judge you or think you're some kind of slut. So please just give me time to announce that Kagura and I aren't dating and then after it blows over we can kiss in public all we want."

Feeling bad, I stay in Erza's chest not wanting to make eye contact with her. It seems I'm just jumping to conclusions lately. First I thought Erza wanted to use me because she had a "girlfriend' but that turned out to not be the case at all. Now I thought she was ashamed of me when really she just cares what others think of me.

"Look at me."

I feel Erza;s fingers on my chin as she tilts my chin up. Her sparkly eyes look stunning and I can't help but feel speechless already.

"I-I don't care what others think about me though." I manage to stutter out.

Erza smiles and brushes my hair behind my ears.

"I know but I do. I want to protect you."

Feeling warm bliss on my lips, I smile into our kiss thinking how much I missed kissing her even though we kissed just this morning.

I wish this moment would never end.

* * *

 **Lucy: If only that dream was real..**

 **Happy: Lucy's got it bad**

 **Carla: Your one to talk Happy. You follow me everywhere!  
**

 **Happy: Carla!**

 **Lucy: Now who's got it bad cat!**

* * *

 ** _Review Replies_**

S **carlet97: Your wait is finally over. It took awhile though xD.**

 **poezycat: You guess it! It's Millianna! I think that's a cute couple as well.**

 **Taebomi: You can write me as many reviews as you want, I don't mind. However I would love to read your story! I it's amazing. Oh and thanks for supporting this story man! It means a lot**


	10. Double Date Part 1

**Hey everyone! So the double date chapters have started! However I have decided to make it two chapters so here is the first part ;) .**

 **Also just to note, I have the whole story planned out and there should be around ten more chapters. Below I'm going to list a few events and things to keep everyone excited for the next chapters to come.**

 **-Prom is going to be two chapters**

 **-Erza is going to met Lucy's father.**

 **-Matt is someone from the anime but who?**

 **-A certain blue haired girl from chapter one returns**

 **That's all the previews for now, enjoy!**

 **By the way I don't own Fairy Tail and if I did Erza and Lucy would be a legit thing. (I thought I would start doing this)**

* * *

I walk through the lunchroom to grab a tray on the other side of the room. Even though I just saw Erza I miss her already. We just don't seem to have much time together.

When I get to the trays I grab one and quickly go through the line to get some salad, crackers, and fruit punch. It always surprises me that this high school actually has good food unlike my other high school.

Walking through the lunchroom I look around for somewhere to sit or more like someone I know to sit with.

"Lucy! Over here!"

Turning to my right at the familiar voice that belongs to a pink haired boy, I see Natsu standing on a table, waving his arms around like he's trying to fly while Gray is trying to get Natsu off the table. I can't help but smile and let out a small laugh at this.

Rushing through the people getting lunch and whatnot, I make my way to Gray and Natsu.

"Hey guys!" I say as I sit down next to Gray.

"It took you long enough, couldn't you see me waving at you?" Natsu says as he finally gets off the table and sits in his seat.

"By waving your arms you mean looking like an idiot that's trying to fly right?" I say with a smirk as I take a bite out of my salad.

At this Gray smirks while Natsu just pouts like a little kid and plays with his left over pizza. Is it just me or is Natsu a little strange today?

"Don't mind him Lucy. He just has a few screws loose in his brain," Gray says.

"You want to go, Ice Breath?!" Natsu says cracking his knuckles.

"I could take you on any day, Flame-for-brains," Gray says with a smirk.

"Guys there's really no need to fight! " I add in.

It's too late however as Natsu lunges at Gray with his fist aimed at Gray's face and Gray does the same thing. The two exchange punches back in forward till they end up on the table fighting it out. And me? Oh I'm just here eating my salad. No point in getting in on their lame fight.

Suddenly Gray steps on my lunch tray, flicking it in the air and landing right on my face. Both Natsu and Gray freeze from their fight to look at me then at one another.

"You guys are so dead," I say as I wipe what's left of my salad off my face and stand up.

I go to deliver my famous Lucy punch but before I could make contact with Gray's or Natsu's face, Natsu lets go of Gray's shirt and jumps up off the table.

"Lisanna!"

Instead of landing a blow to either of their faces I end up falling on Gray who fell on his back on the table when Natsu let go of his shirt.

Groaning from the the pain my back feels, I look up to see Natsu embracing a white hair girl our age. She is wearing purple jeans with a white t shirt that said " Paws off" in red over her chest. And here I thought Natsu was just saying the lunch menu. Turns out Lisanna is the name of this girl.

"Hey Gray and uh..."Lisanna says after her hug with Natsu.

"Geez, Lucy I figured you would've already introduced yourself to Lisanna," Natsu says as he puts his hands behind his back.

"Well I have never seen her before moron! I have only been here a few days," I say in disbelief at how stupid he can be.

"You know it's great that everyone meeting each other and all but can you please get off me Lucy. I would like to breathe," Gray says underneath me.

"Right, my bad! If you and Natsu hadn't gotten into a fight I wouldn't be on top of you right now!" I say annoyed as I get off Gray and brush myself off, making sure to get off any unwanted vegetables.

"That's Natsu and Gray for you," Lisanna says as she giggles at the scene before her.

Gray gets off the table and stretches his neck and looks at Natsu.

"Yeah well this moron just ticks me off," Gray says.

"You want to go again punk!?" Natsu says, all ready to charge at Gray.

"Guys relax, there's no need to fight," Lisanna says as she holds Natsu off of Gray.

It's funny. Natsu can take on three guys in a fight but yet Lisanna stops him by just saying something and putting her arm in front of him. Either Natsu has a thing for Lisanna or she is really strong. Judging by her tiny arms I'm going to guess the first one.

We all sit down at the table that Natsu and Gray were just fighting on with me and Gray on one side while Natsu and Lisanna on the other side.

"So Lucy how are you liking Fairy Tail?" Lisanna says breaking the silence.

"It's way better than my other school that's for sure." I say still trying to clean off what's left of my salad on my pants. Oh well I wasn't really hungry anyway.

"Great! I hope you have met some cute boys because prom's in two weeks!" Lisanna says with an excited look in her eyes.

As for me I was choking on my glass of fruit punch that somehow didn't spill when Gray and Natsu were fighting on the table a few minutes ago. I had just begun to drink it as Lisanna started talking. This in return gets me a knowing look from Gray. Does he know about Erza and me? Or is he just laughing at me in general? Gah I question myself too much!

"Uh yeah. It's just I didn't know prom was so soon it's November. I mean shouldn't there be a thanksgiving parade or something to do with a turkey and not fancy dresses and suits?" I say trying to cover up the fact that my heart didn't belong to a boy.

"Well this is Fairy Tail where everything goes crazy. I mean no one turns their head when Natsu and Gray fight on a table so no one's going to turn their head at a fall prom. Trust me." Lisanna says with a smile.

"Yeah yeah. This is all boring stuff. I mean who cares about prom?" Natsu says looking bored as he lays his head on the table.

"Well silly, you never go so that's why you don't care," Lisanna said sounding somewhat hurt.

"Anyways I have to go to my locker before class, it was nice meeting you Lucy. Bye guys!" Lisanna says as she takes her leave and Natsu eyeing her as she leaves. Which just makes Gray and I look at each other with a knowing and teasing smile.

"So Natsu, were you suit shopping this morning instead of being in homeroom?" I say with a teasing smile once Lisanna is out of earshot.

Natsu, who was focusing on Lisanna, turns toward me a little flush while walking away and I can tell he's trying to come up with some excuse. Wow, looks like I guessed it right and on my first time too! I should play the lottery with this kind of skill!

"I have to go to my locker too! Later, Lucy! Gray, when I see you again I'm going to kick your ass," Natsu says with a grin on the last part then he races the way Lisanna disappeared at.

"Later Lover boy!" Gray yells which makes a few people turn their head. Oh so now they turn their heads to see what's going on. It's not like two boys were fighting on top a table earlier.

"Speaking of love where's Erza?" Gray says turning to me with a devilish smirk on his face.

As if my heart stopped I look at Gray like he's crazy with my mouth gaping open.

"What? I don't know what your talking about."

"Come on Lucy I know you and Erza have a thing for each other, you don't have to hide it."

"No no. We're just friends." I say, trying to brush Gray off once more.

"Friends that make out."

At this my eyes feel like they're going to budge out of my head and I quickly put my hand over Gray's mouth.

"How did you-"

Gray pushes my hand away from his mouth and smiles.

"I saw you and Erza making out t last night outside the school."

"Ohh." Is the only response I can utter as I sit in shock at two things. One, Gray saw us. Two he's not disgusted or judging me at all. Instead he's just smiling at me.

"Lucy I can tell you think I'm going to judge but that's not the case at all. I wanted to say congrats."

"Thanks I think?" Can this conversation get any confusing?

Gray brushes his hair back and leans on the table with his arm.

"You see Erza has never really officially dated someone. She has just had things with random girls but never had anything well real. You mean a lot to her already."

Ohh this all makes sense, he thinks I'm going to break her heart. If anything she would break my

heart.

"Gray. I know where this is going but you got it all wrong. I would never hurt her. Yeah that sounds like a classic movie line but it's true."

"DIdn't think you would Lucy. My point is she might not be to good at coming out saying she's dating or she could say it all in one line. Erza gets to the point fast but she thinks about the situation a lot. So just hang in there and give her time."

With that said Gray slowly starts to get up but before he even gets two steps away from the table,

Juvia, the blue hair stalker like girl from the other night, tackle hugs Gray to the floor.

"My dear Gray! I have missed you so much," Juvia says while on top of Gray

"Juvia.. Get off me!" Gray says as if it's hard to breathe. Can't blame him though. That girl looks like she going to hug him to death.

"Juvia is just showing her love to you and saving you from my new love rival," Juvia says, glaring at me as she talks about the love rival part. Does she think I want Gray?

"Juvia get off!" Gray says as he gets up and Juvia's arm are still wrapped around his waist.

As Gray tries to pull Juvia's arms off of him, all I can do is just watch with a raised eyebrow. Either they're dating or Juvia's obsessed with Gray. Not really sure which one.

"Well I will be just going and leave you two lovebirds alone," I say trying to make things less awkward than they already are.

"Love birds?! " Both Gray and Juvia say at the same time. Gray looks shocked and disgusted while Juvia looks like she's having a fangirl moment. I guess it was the latter one after all, poor Gray.

"You think I'm-I'm-I'm Gray's girlfriend?!" Juvia stutters. If this was an anime her eyes would be little hearts.

"Well yeah.. I thought so, the way you're all over him," I say.

"I don't think just stalks me wherever I go! She even has her own cheerleading outfit with my face on it," Gray says with a frown.

"Juvia cheers for her darling Gray while he practices with the football team. I had to have an outfit and what better outfit than your face on it, darling?" Juvia says to Gray as he finally breaks her hold on him and pushes her away.

"Wow that's creepy," I say slowly trying to walk away.

"What did you say? You're just jealous because I have Gray and you don't!" Juvia says as she tries to latch onto Gray again but fails as Gray holds her back.

"You got it all wrong Juvia," I say with a smile on my face as I think about Erza.

"Whatever, we all better get to class or Erza's going to be kicking our ass for being late. However I bet you would like that, Lucy." Gray turns towards me with a smirk on his face when he says the last part and begins to walk away with Juvia running after him mumbling something along the lines of how she won't let me have Gray no matter what.

Going back to our table that we sat at mintues ago I pick up the mess my salad left behind and go to throw it away.

Honestly I have to find a way to tease Gray on something or I'm never going to hear the end of it. I can't help but think as I walk away from the trash can and out of the lunchroom making my ways to my next class.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and before I knew it I was putting my books in my locker. Closing my locker door I jump instantly as I find a red headed beauty behind my locker door.

"Erza! I guess you got me back for startling you earlier but geez you gave me a heart attack!" I say holding my hand to my heart.

"Hey to you too. Anyways I have an announcement to make."

That's Erza for you. Always getting straight to the point and never missing a beat.

"Go on," I say as I lean against the row of lockers just outside a few classrooms.

"Kagura invited us to go on a double date with her girlfriend Millianna." Erza says like it's a business deal.

I can't help but laugh at how serious Erza sounds and looks right now. Normally she's playful and a bit naughty or at least she's like that when we're alone but out in public she's straight to the point Erza.

"Erza, going on a double date with you sounds amazing."

"Good because you're coming to my place to get ready," Erza says add a wink at the end and her normal smirk.

Oh dear. I have a feeling they're going to be lots of making out and more if I'm going to her house to get ready. Although it's not like I mind!

* * *

 **Lisanna: Aww Natsu is so cute when he is hiding that he likes me.**

 **Natsu: W-what?! I don't like you!**

 **Happy: Natsu's in loveeeeee.**

 **Natsu: Who's side are you on, Happy?**

* * *

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 **Taebomi: Let me just start by saying, thank+ you for writing a review for each chapter! It really means a lot. I have been working on story ideas at work so I can continue this story so no worries the show or story will go on!**

 **LukeXFireheart: Three reviews? You should get a hug! Thank you for your words :)**

 **Scarlet97: Thanks! There are lots of cute Erza and Lucy moments to come!**

 **Thas-uncoolio: Well thank you. Always great to hear that from a fan!**

 **Thank you guys for all the reviews and I just wanted to say that every favorite, story follow, review, or just view really keeps me going. You all mean so much to me and I'm honored to have such awesome fans who want to read this story. :)**


	11. Double Date Part 2

**Hey guys, guess what? Yup, it's time for another chapter! This chapter was originally going to be talking about Erza's past and finally revealing Jellal's purpose in all this but this chapter got insanely long so I have decided to make this chapter into two so it's not too much information being thrown at your guys' way all at once.**

 **However, I do hope to post a new chapter every week and a half. Not sure how long this will last but I'm going to really try to do this. Most of the time I know what i'm going to write about and know how the chapter going to go but I work a lot right now so just having time to sit at my computer and write can be a little hard when my time is limited. But you guys keep me going with all your reviews and support so I will not give up!**

 **Also I have added lines for this chapter because there are to many scenes changing to fast. (I will do this for now one so it will be easier to read!)**

 **Enough of that, on with the story!**

 **Again, I don't own Fairy Tail in any way… If I did, man Erza and Lucy would already be together.**

* * *

There are many beautiful things in life and one of those things is Erza Scarlet. Currently I'm in Erza's and Natsu's house laying on Erza's bed scanning Erza's body as she's going through dresses in her closet. I should be listening to her as she's talking right now but she just looks so beautiful, my mind is at a daze. She doesn't even need these dresses to be stunning.

"Lucy, are you listening to me?"

Erza's voice jolts me out of my daze and I look up to see Erza standing over me with her hand on her hip. I probably look like a little kid to her. I wasn't listening to what she was saying and I'm laying on my stomach with my feet sticking up in the air.

"I was totally listening! Just for the record I don't think you need to wear a dress you already look beautiful."

Erza raises her eyebrows at this and starts to come closer to me on the bed. Feeling like she's going to punish me for not listening, I slowly back away with her creeping closer.

"What are you scared of, Lucy?"

To my displeasure I feel my head touch the backboard of the bed as Erza says this. Oh snap, I'm trapped like a prey in a lion's den. And I'm not the lion!

"What are you talking about? I'm not scared, just nervous for our date!"

"I think you just want my body which is why you weren't listening to me a few minutes ago. Instead you were checking me out."

Before I can reply in my defense that she's sexy as hell, Erza climbs on top of me with her legs straddling my waist. I might have lied about being nervous just a moment ago but now that feeling is real and to add on to that I might be a little to excited at what Erza might do next.

"We should just skip the talking and you should relax and let me make you mine."

Erza bends her head down and starts to slowly leave little bite marks down my neck. When she gets to the end of my neck she stops and looks up in my eyes as her hands go to move under my shirt. Everything's going so fast that my head can't keep up. All I know is I want her to do whatever she wants to me.

Tossing my shirt to the side Erza pulls down my bra straps til they're loose on my arms and then she goes down and kisses the middle of my chest. The feeling of her hot but warm kisses making their way down to my chest is a feeling like no other. It feels like love but yet a mix of lust and sweet bliss.

"Erza..." I can't help but moan as she goes to take off the rest of my bra which will completely leave my chest exposed.

Suddenly the door flies open to Erza's room and none other than Natsu rolls in ninja style landing in a position with his hands over one another with two fingers up and a scarf over his nose and mouth.

"Don't worry! No one messes with my friends!" Natsu shouts looking around for what I could guess the 'bad guy'.

All three of us just stare at one another. Erza and I stare at Natsu while Natsu stares at us confused. This doesn't last long before everything settles in our minds about what just happened and that's when I'm sure all hell's going to break lose.

The first thing to go down is me screaming and throwing a pillow like a baseball at Natsu's head while I go to cover my chest up with my hands. The pillow however knocks Natsu to the floor with a start. What happens next is something everyone could guess.

Erza gets up and cracks her knuckles and looks like death itself as she stares Natsu down. Natsu, who is still recovering from the blow of my pillow, looks up at Erza and gulps.

"Erza! It's not what you think! I heard weird noises and thought you guys were in trouble so I-." Natsu starts.

Natsu doesn't even get to finish that sentence as Erza picks Natsu up by his shirt and throws him down the hall and slams her bedroom door. Outside in the hall you can hear Natsu colliding with something that I would assume would be the wall. That clueless idiot. I hope Lisanna can stand stupidity because he has plenty to go around.

"Anyways, we have a date to attend to," Erza says as she turns around from shutting the door and walks to her closest resuming her task from earlier.

That's Erza for you. She never misses a beat.

Getting off the bed, I make no move to go look for my shirt. Instead, I simply go up behind Erza who is still going through dresses in her closet, and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Erza, I don't think you need to wear a dress to this date. How about just some simple clothing?"

Turning around, Erza looks at me like I'm crazy but I can tell she's thinking about it. She wraps her arms around me and kisses my head.

"Fine, you win. Pick out anything you want. You can take a shower or whatever you need here as well. "

"Good because if you keep looking at the millions of dresses and costumes in your closet then we are never going to make it to this date on time!"

"You do know I have two more closets that connect to this one too right?"

Shaking my head in disbelief at how a treehouse can have a house this big. I grab some clothing and jeans out of Erza's closet and kiss Erza's cheek.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and when I come out you better at least know what you want to wear!"

With that said I make my way to Erza's bathroom and disappear behind the door with a smiling Erza watching every step I take.

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom I see Erza setting on the bed with a pile of clothing next to her. I guess she just couldn't decided what to wear. Hopefully she's not going to look like a snowman wearing all of that

"You look stunning," Erza says as she gets off the bed and makes her way to me looking me over.

I guess I picked the right clothing out of her closet because Erza isn't taking her eyes off me. I'm wearing dark blue jeans with a short sleeve purple shirt that has a white bow on my chest. while on my arms I have pink sleeves and my hair is up in pigtails.

"Thank you, It's a good thing we are about the same size in clothing." Although her chest is bigger than mine... that's what the bow's for though.

Suddenly Erza wraps her arms around me and pulls me into her chest. I can't help but feel shocked at the sudden contact but I'm sure as hell not complaining about being in Erza's arms.

"You look cold."

I have no clue how she noticed but ever since I stepped out of the bathroom I have had goose bumps on my arms. Turns out I might have had to take a cold shower because of our little fun on the bed before a pink haired boy came in acting like a ninja.

"No no. I'm fine. It is November so it should be getting colder soon."

At hearing this Erza stops holding me and walks to the bed searching through a pile of clothing till she finds a long silky black scarf that I have a feeling I will be wearing in a minute.

As if I called it, Erza returns to where I'm standing and places the scarf around my neck and gives it a little tug making me fall into her arms once more.

"Let me warm you babe," Erza says while kissing my head.

It was the first time she had ever called me babe and I couldn't help but blush and bury my face deep in her chest. We haven't even been dating for 24 hours and she almost touched my chest. And she called me babe! I have no clue if we're moving too fast but all I can say is I don't mind one bit.

"I'm going to get in the shower and when I get out we will go. There are some shoes in the back of my closet if you want to look through them "

Looking up at Erza I just smile, still slightly blushing but I lean up and kiss Erza on the cheek.

"Okay baby," I say with a wink that makes Erza smile.

Erza walks over to the bed again and picks up the huge pile of clothing and walks to the bathroom. When the door closes I can't help but think how she's going to try on all those clothing and still make it on time for the date.

Oh well. This is Erza, she's probably a pro at speed changing. As for me I better go see what shoes I want to wear and maybe check up on Natsu to make sure the idiot doesn't have any broken bones.

* * *

After checking on Natsu and picking out some nice black boots Erza had in her closet, I sit on Erza's bed, waiting for her to come out of the shower. It feels like she's has been in there forever but really it has only been fifteen minutes. I mean, I guess that's a long time in general but she did have a mountain pile of clothing with her. If she doesn't hurry we are going to be late though.

Just when I think I'm going to have to be brave and go in the bathroom and make her hurry or seduce her, the bathroom door opens and the same mountain pile of clothing I saw from earlier is in Erza's hands.

Walking over to the bed where I sit, Erza dumps the clothing right beside me revealing what she had picked out for our double date. Her hair is in a bun with only a few hair strands falling out and her eyes are a sparkling green color. She's wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a red plaid shirt and black tights underneath. It's amazing how she just looks great in everything.

"Hey gorgeous," Erza says as she leans down and kisses me on my lips.

"You're the gorgeous one. I mean look at yourself."

Erza smirks and leans down to kiss me again. Our kiss starts off as a peck on the lips but then evolves into a heat of passion. Our tongues dance around one another's as Erza pushes me back on the bed and climbs on top of me , never breaking the kiss. As the need for oxygen becomes a must we part and that's when Erza makes her way down my neck. Kissing and biting it. It's like heaven as her love bites and kisses send my head spinning.

"Erza, as much as I'm enjoying this we need to go or we're going to be late." I breathe out in between moans.

"Whatever you say, Princess. Let me get my shoes and check on Natsu and we will be on our way."

Erza makes her way to her closet and starts digging around in the back for shoes.

"Don't worry about Natsu. I checked up on him while you were in the shower. He's sound asleep."

"Well okay then shall we go?"

I can't help but smile at the thought of us going on a date. Even if it's a double date I'm so ready to go on a date with this beautiful woman before me.

"Let's go!" I say with a smile as I grab Erza's hand and lead her out the door.

* * *

Walking through Magnolia hand in hand with Erza we turn the corner to see our destination. Our double date with Kagura and Millianna is taking place at a restaurant called 8-Island not too far from Erza's house. The restaurant itself looked made for the rich. There were two butlers on the outside welcoming people as they walked in and there was even a red carpet with gold bars on the side.

"Uh Erza, are you sure we can all afford this place?"

I might be rich and all but this place just looked out of the budget! Plus my dad didn't really give me any of the money he makes so I wasn't rich myself- just my family's name.

"Don't worry, Kagura said she has it covered and this is where she wanted to go."

Erza smiles at me and squeezes my hand as if to say it's okay. I can't help but smile back at this. God this woman has me around her fingers at all times.

We make our way through the little crowd to the entrance of the restaurant door where the men outside greet us and tell us to continue our way to the woman with the menus.

Doing just that we walk through the door to find Kagura and, I assume, her girlfriend, Millianna. Looking over at Kagura I notice her hair is not all just down like it normally is. Instead she has a few braids running through her hair .I guess Erza was right about the dress thing because Kagura is wearing a long blue dress with a white piece going over her chest. On the side of her dress the seams are made to look like to katanas. Well that's different, I guess she's into swords.

Looking over at Millianna I noticed instantly that she was the other girl I saw in Erza's locker yesterday. Millianna herself looked cute.. She had short wild light brown hair with brown cat ears, headband and glowing green eyes. However her dress was stunning. She had on a silky purple dress that made her figure pop and black high heels to set it off. In my eyes she was still cute because she has two red markings on the sides of her face and cute little cat gloves.

"You guys made it. I was wondering if you were going to make it on time. Of course I knew Erza would take forever to get ready so I guess you being late wouldn't be surprising." Kagura says with a smile.

"You got that right. Erza took a whole closet full of clothing in the bathroom with her," I say teasingly while I look at Erza.

Before Erza could reply Millianna sprung from Kagura's arms and into Erza's

"Erza! I missed you," Millianna says as she leaves Kagura side and tackle hugs Erza.

"Hey Millianna. I missed you too." Erza says as she hugs Millianna back.

The scene before me makes me smile. I know these three must be close because there was a picture in Erza's locker but I didn't know how close till now. There was absolutely something behind the scenes I didn't know about to make Erza look protective over Millianna.

"Shall we get dinner girls?" Kagura says breaking the silence.

Millianna's ear perks up at the word "dinner" and she jumps out of Erza's arms and starts running towards the booths and tables saying something along the line of ' I'm so hungry! Let's go guys, food!' . She's like a mix of Natsu- but smarter, cuter, and more hyper.

Kagura just shakes her head and runs after Millianna with a smile on her lips. This leaves Erza and I just standing in the entrance to the restaurant smiling at how our friends are.

Walking up to Erza I grab her hand and smile up at her. Erza looks down at me and smiles back and we start to walk in the direction Millianna and Kagura left. Right before we get to the booth the two girls picked out, Erza leans down and whispers in my ear.

"We shouldn't wear dresses huh? You do realize that both Kagura and Millianna are dressed high class and we're dressed like a pair of school girls," Erza whispers in my ear with a playful smile lingering on her lips.

I simply just look up at Erza and stick my tongue out at her and winke at her playful.

"Please, we don't have to fit in. Ever since we have walked in, both guys and girls have been eyeing you like a piece of meat," I say.

Leaning closer to Erza's ear and lightly biting the tip of her ear I whisper in her ear very slowly and hushedly.

"However You're mine and mine only." I say getting a little brave. I can't let Erza be the dominant one always.

Erza just raises her eyebrows and then smiles and takes my hand and pulls me to the booth where we set across from Millianna and Kagura. However as Erza and I sit down with a smile on our faces both Millianna and Kagura stop laughing at something Millianna said and look at us a bit confused.

"Well, you both look happy," Kagura says with a smirk. It's like she already knows what we said. This girl can really fuck with your brain with that knowing smirk.

"Yeah! Come to think of Erza, you have been really happy the past few days- or so Kagura says." Millianna comments, placing her hands on the table and leaning forward, looking excited but confused.

"Well let's just say something happened in my life that I'm glad about," Erza says as she reaches for my hand under the table which in turn makes me smile and blush. Great, Kagura's going to guess what happened in like two seconds with the look on my face.

As if I called it, Kagura looks at me with a smirk and looks down at the table where our hands are under the table. Yup, she knows, the little know-it-all. Maybe we just gave it away.

"Oh! I know, it's because of Lucy isn't it?! I'm guessing you're Lucy, right?" Millianna says with a cat-like playful smile

"Yup, that's me," I reply with a smile

"Well, the name's Millianna! You probably know, but I'm Kagura's girlfriend and Er-chan's long time friend!"

Before I can say a simple "nice to met you" or anything a waitress comes over to our booth with four menus in her hand. The waitress has long pink hair and ear muffles on as if it's cold. Her body is cloaked in a maid's costume with a nice gold trim at the seam. Wow, this restaurant's just so fancy.

"Hi guys, my name is Meredy and I will be your waitress on this lovely day. Here are your menus and if I could just get what you guys would like to drink," Meredy says as she lays the four menus on the table and pulls out a pen and paper from her maid costume pocket in the front.

All four of us grab a menu and go to the drinks list on the back of the menus.

"I will take water! " Millianna says first.

"Pepsi for me," Kagura says flipping through the menus.

"Water will be fine," Erza and I say in sync..

We both smile and look at each other and kind of get lost in our own world till Meredy's chipper voice breaks our daze.

"Alright! I will leave you to look over the menus. Take your time," Meredy says as she leaves to get our drinks I assume

When Meredy's out of earshot, Kagura huffs a little sigh and put her head on her hand.

"I can't believe I'm the only one that ordered soda! You guys are health freaks," Kagura says, At this we all laugh and just shake our heads.

It doesn't take long before Meredy comes back with our drinks. She hands Kagura her pepsi and MIllianna, Erza and me our water before she takes out her notepad and pen again.

"Okay guys, do you need a little more time or are you ready to order?" Meredy says.

We all look at each other and sort of nod as if silently saying we are ready.

"I will have the fish with a big salad!" Millianna says in a cute voice.

"A well done steak will be fine for me" Kagura says.

After taking Millianna and Kagura's order Meredy looks over at me waiting for my order. However I'm just blank as I might have been staring at Erza the whole time and not the menus.

In a panic I start flipping through the menus making hmmm sounds to make everyone else think I'm actually just thinking and not looking at the menus for the first time. The menus itself is fancy as well. On the outside is the restaurant's name "8-Island " in gold with a brown background and when you open it up there are all kinds of different dishes from different countries. So many choices, so little time.

"I think I will just share whatever Erza's having," I finally say.

"Oh? So will the chicken-milano be alright with you?" Erza says smiling at me.

"Ya that's fine! " I say trying to get the attention off me. Although a chicken-milano does sound interesting.

"Alright, so I assume you will be having the same?" Meredy asks.

"Actually that's a big disk and I think Lucy and I should share it. If that's okay with you?" Erza says as she turns toward me with the question.

"Oh yeah! That's perfectly fine," I say.

"Alright. I will have your meals ready shortly unless any of you want any appetizers?" Meredy ask

We all think about it for a minute till we all decide to just wait for our meals. And with that Meredy walks off to give our order to the chief.

"Mmm I can't wait for some fish," Milliana says jumping up and down.

"Calm down. You're like a little kitty," Kagura says .

"I can't help it! I'm just so excited to sink my teeth into some fish!" Millianna says.

Kagura and Millianna go back and forth on this subject. Kagura trying to calm the ever so hyper Millianna as she just keeps talking about fish. They really do make a cute and funny couple.

"You seem to be interested," Erza says breaking my gaze away from the two love birds.

"Oh yeah...it's just, they're so cute together and well, I'm happy we're finally on a date together," I say with a blush creeping on my face.

"Well I'm glad you're having a good time because I am too," Erza says with a smile as our eyes lock.

I can't help but feel like time is frozen in place when our eyes make this sort of connection. It's like everyone around us just fades away. It's sweet serendipity that we met. She already means so much to me.

"Hey you two, are you listening?"

Kagura's voice booms through my head as Erza and I are snapped out of our dream land and now look confused at Millianna and Kagura as they stare at us from across the table. Oops I guess we sort of were in our own little world.

"Of course we were. Now what did you say?" Erza says with a blank face.

Hearing this makes me smile. I guess Erza's world fades away too when we lock eyes.

"Erzaaaaaaaaa I was telling Kagura that fish is yummy but she disagrees and I need you two back me up!" Millianna whines.

"Well I myself am not a fish person but seeing how you do love your cats, Milliana, I could see why you like them so much." Erza says making Millina jump up and down with a smile on her face.

"Oh god, Erza. Give her any more reasons to jump with joy. She's hyper as it is," Kagura complains as she runs a hand over her temples.

"Hey, I can be happy all I want just like Lucy makes Erza happy," Millianna pouts

My heart stops at these words. I make Erza happy? We haven't known each other long but just hearing it from possibly two of Erza's best friends means the world to me.

"Well, you make me happy so sssh and wait for your food," Kagura says as she pulls Milliana into a hug then turns to Erza. "You know you have been happier with Lucy around."

Erza turns towards me and I, who hasn't really said much in this group chat but rather been absorbing in the scenes before me, just look at Erza like a cute little puppy. Did I mention my heart's going to explode with joy at the thought of all this?

"She does make me happy," Erza says as she turns back to Kagura and takes a drink of her water.

Just then it hits me. Erza had a fake relantionship with Kagura a few days ago because apparently Jellal is a stalker or something and Millianna Isn't out about having a girlfriend to her parents. So how did all that work out? Is Jellal bugging Erza? And is Millianna okay?

"So this is going to come off a bit random but since Kagura and Erza aren't in a fake relationship anymore does that mean Millianna's parents know about her dating Kagura? And is Jellal stalking Erza again? I'm so confused." I sort of blurt out.

Silence. That's the only reply I am getting as everyone at the table seems to sidetrack themselves. Kagura takes a sip of her pepsi, Millianna looks down at the table with her ears down. And Erza? Well Erza's reaction is the one that pulls my heart strings. Erza is looking down in her glass watching the water move around as she holds it. However it seems she is lost in thought rather than watching the water move about. She just looks so hurt.

"Erza hasn't told you about Jellal yet has she?" Millianna speaks up. She then clicks her lips and continues, "As for me, me and Kagura have been careful. I'm in a lower grade than you, Lucy, so I'm two below Kagura so we don't see each other very much. Me and Kagura both spend time together but my parents have always known we were close so they just think we're friends. However my parents know Kagura is gay so they always like it when Erza's there when we hang out together so Kagura won't 'corrupt me' they say. It's funny though, my parents knew Erza and Kagura were dating and you would think they wouldn't let me hang with them cause it would be bad for me in their eyes- hanging with two girls that were gay. But they didn't think they were really dating so they just think Erza's straight and a good influence."

"Wow that's a lot to take in, Millianna..I'm glad you and Kagura are getting to stay together though!" I say, leaving out the part about not knowing something about Jellal.

"Lucy. I know Erza may have not told you about Jellal yet but it's not that she doesn't want to, it's just painful to think about. For all of us... " Kagura says.

Just then Meredy comes back with our dishes and lays them on the table. She then leaves after bidding everyone a good day.

Looking over at Erza I can see pain in her eyes as she now is picking up a fork. Is the thing with Jellal really that bad? Oh Erza.. what happened?

* * *

 **Millianna: I'm not that hyper!**

 **Kagura: No but you're cute.**

 **Lucy: You know, I'm surprised Happy's not around to do his famous line of "They're sooo in loveee"**

 **Kagura: I bet he's hiding from Milliana.. She would hug him to death.**

 **Millianna: I can't help it! Kitties are so cute and need to be hugged!**

 **Kagura: You're cute~**

 **Lucy; Get a room, you guys!**

* * *

 _ **Review replies:**_

 **Taebomi: Thank you as always, my loyal fan. You should get a medal for reviewing every chapter xD. But to be honest writing about Millianna and Kagura as a couple was really hard! I'm not sure how to capture Millianna as a character.**

 **Monarch-Wolf27: Your wait is over my friend :) .**

 **Thas-uncoolio: It wasn't too awkward… till the end of the date!**

 **Scarlet97: Haha ya they weren't in this chapter but a certain pink haired boy might ask Lisanna to go to prom with him!**

 **poezycat: The wait is over! You know I really like Millianna and Kagura as a couple. I might even write a fanfic about them together.**

 **neshapink9: It's funny you would ask this because at the beginning of this story I thought about pairing Natsu and Gray together but then I asked you guys to review and choose who Natsu should be with and Lisanna won so I scrapped the idea. However, writing a fanfic about Gray and Natsu as a couple is an option I'm keeping open.**

* * *

 **Omg so many reviews! You guys are the best! Thank you for all your reviews and time reading this story! I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

 **Next chapter: Erza's dark past revealed! But what does Jellal have to do with it?**


	12. Erza's Backstory

**Ta da! An update before a week and a half! It's a miracle really.. I focused myself to write this chapter because I have been dreading it for awhile..**

 **And the reason for this is well, I noticed I had a plot hole when Kagura and Erza stopped fake dating and so Jellal had to have some part in it because I mentioned that Kagura and Erza were only fake dating because Jellal stalks Erza and So Millianna's parents don't know. So, after finally coming up with a lame idea to fix this plot hole I made Jella just be super over protective. I didn't want to make Jellal a bad guy because he just doesn't seem like bad guy material.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can promise you the next chapter will be so much better after getting through my stupid writer mistake. ON the bright side this story is helping me with my writing so much!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail once again! (Maybe tomorrow?)**

* * *

The rest of the dinner is spent in almost complete silence besides the sound of forks hitting our plates of food or Kagura, Millianna, and I attempting to make Erza talk or just lighten the mood. I really messed up this time

Everything was fine till I opened my big mouth and mentioned Jellal. Ever since then Erza just blanked out. She ignored us and almost looked hurt or scared.

To think, our double date wasn't awkward till I made it awkward. But I don't know how much more I can take of this silence! The only words Erza has said since that moment was "Lucy I will walk you home." She didn't even say goodbye to Millianna and Kagura when we left the restaurant.

Now we are on our way to my house as Erza and I are walking side by side along a river bank close to my house. Erza's walking slightly behind me while I'm walking a bit ahead of her with my thoughts swirling in my head. Should I say I'm sorry or should I just ask her if she wants to talk? Think Lucy! How are you going to fix this?

Deciding that I have had enough thinking I stop walking and turn around, ready to tell Erza something along the line of _I'm sorry_ and _are you okay_ but Erza just looks in my eyes with tears flowing freely down her right eye..

This instantly stops me in my tracks and everything I was going to say just went out the window as I walk up to Erza with an inquisitive look on my face.

"Erza? I know what I said may have been touchy topic and I'm sorry I can make it -" I start

Before I can finish my sentence Erza just collides into my chest, almost knocking me backwards but I manage to hold my ground and hold her in my chest. I can feel Erza's tears as she cries in my chest and now I'm really worried.

Slowly taking both of us to the ground I switch our position where I'm sitting on my knees and Erza is still my chest with my arms around her.

I'm not really sure if this is a good time to talk so I just stroke her hair and hold her close hoping that this will help.

"Lucy.." Erza says coming out as a small whimper.

"I'm right here babe. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I just have a big mouth and I'm sorry for that."

"It's not your fault.. It's mine. I want to tell you.. about Jellal." Erza chokes out through her silent crying.

Pulling Erza closer to me and wrapping my arms around her tighter in a comforting way, I kiss her head.

"You can tell me whenever you're ready, no rush."

"It feels right to tell you now. It's going to be a long story and not make much sense until the end so bear with me."

"Hey, I'm a writer so long stories don't bug me at all. "

Erza backs out of my chest and sits on her knees just like me and looks me in the eyes with a slight smile which soon disappears as she wipes her right eye and begins her story.

"It all happened a long time ago when I was just a kid. I was eight at the time and It was just like any other day. People were talking among the village, children were playing, myself included, but then it happened. Out of nowhere the town was attacked by a gang that went by the name Grimoire Heart. They burned down the village and started killing everyone in sight except the children. Instead of killing us kids they kidnapped us and took us away to a far away mansion that was part hotel as well. It was the biggest mansion I had ever seen and I remember feeling scared, just like all the other kids around me. When we arrived at the mansion all the kidsthat were in the cart with ;me were thrown out and made to walk in a straight line to the lobby. This is where all of us realized we weren't the only other kids that got kidnapped. In the lobby there were hundreds of kids that got abducted as well and among these kids was Jellal and Millianna."

Erza takes a slight pause as if to hold everything together inside of her. I can see she's fighting a battle inside just thinking about this horrible time. I can't blame her. I'm disgusted and shocked at the same time that people would just up and kidnap little kids like that and I feel horrible knowing Erza had to go through something like this. It's only the beginning of the story and yet I feel so bad for her.

Erza looks me in the eyes as if to silently ask me if she should go on and all I can do is try to be strong for her as I reach my hands out to her and grip them tightly as a way for me to say go on.

"When all the kids were in the lobby a man in a purple cap stood up on the balance in the center of the room and cleaned his throat to gather everyone's attention. He had an eye patch on his left eye and a long white beard with a white mustache to match. I remember his words clearly even today. He told us that this was our home now and we would work like slaves in the tower of heaven, which was his hotel, till our feet bled. We would call him Master Hades. After his speech lots of kids started screaming and crying and a few tried to run but they didn't make it far before they were beaten down and killed. Everyone was so horrified at the things happening around us that many were frozen in place. It was also the time were I lost my left eye which was later fixed through surgery. Anyways, a young girl in a cat costume, Millianna, was so scared at the events that she tried to run away just like everyone else but didn't make it far at all. She was caught by the guards and was going to be beaten to death but I stepped it. I couldn't take the cruelty of the guards any longer even though I had just been there for a few minutes. I rushed up to Millianna and stepped in the way of the beating. They beat me up really bad and took me away as an example of what happens to kids who try to stand up for people and take the beating. They tortured me for what felt like months. After being tortured my right eye lost sight and the ability to cry."

At hearing all of this I covered my mouth with one of my hands. That's horrible.. who would do such a thing?! Poor Erza.. she has been through so much.

"Erza..."

Slowly I touch Erza's face near her right eye and rage and sadness all fill me at the same time.

"It's okay Lucy. The story is much longer and less painful from this point I continue?"

Erza's hand cups mine and she brings my hand into her lap and lightly brushes her fingers over the top of my hand.

All I can do, however, is nod for her to go on as I'm speechless at all the things she has been through.

"Anyways after I got back from being tortured Millianna and I became friends and then she introduced me to Jellal who I also became friends with. The three of us became best friends while we survived the torture of the tower of heaven. After two years the place was finally bursted by the cops. I will never forget the two investigators that busted through the door with a squad team. Their names were Lahar and Doranbolt. To everyone, myself included, they were our heroes as they saved us from the terrors of that place. They took all of us to an adoption center here in Magnolia. However as stubborn as I was I told them that I was going back to my village to be with my parents. At the time I had no idea that everyone had died so Doranbolt took Milianna, Jellal, and then twelve year old me, to the village I was raised at. When we arrived, there was nothing left but dirt. Everything had burned down that night and just rotted away over the years. This scene hit me hard and I was ready to break, until a young girl came out of hiding, running up and hugging me. That girl was Kagura and the night of the events I hid her before running and getting captured. Doranbolt was surprised that there was still someone living here, let alone a kid. They had scanned the area many times but never once saw Kagura. Turns out Kagura was hiding and waiting for her brother Simon to come back. She only came out of hiding because she knew me. I can't tell you how painfully it was to tell her Simon died in the tower of heaven because he jumped in front of me when I was supposed to get beaten. He died right in front of my eyes all because I stood up for another kid and then he stood up for me. They took it as a sign of rebellions and that didn't settle well. "

Erza stops again to let me take it all in. To be honest, I can't tell you how horrified I am. Hearing all this.. It sounds like something you would see in a movie or read in a book not something that has actually happened. The only thing I can think of doing Is just hugging Erza. I know her story is far from over because she hasn't got into much detail about Jellal yet but I just needed to have contact with her other than my hand.

This strong woman that sits before me has been through hell yet she's so strong and can still smile. If that had been me I don't know if I would have the strength to be as strong as she is.

"You're so strong Erza. I just want you to know that I'm always here for you"

"That means a lot to me, Lucy. There not much left of the story but I will continue it so it makes sense about Jellal."

I stop hugging Erza and go back to sitting on my knees and just look into Erza's eye as if to tell her to continue and I'm listening,

" After Doranbolt brought us back to the adoption center we learned that everyone that was in the tower of heaven had to do school work everyday because we were all so far behind. It wasn't so bad though, Kagura got to come to the adoption center with us and Jellal, Millianna, Kagura, and I all became good friends. However Jellal was the first to get adopted out of the four of us. Because he was six years older than us he was adopted by a rich man that would teach him for a year to make sure he caught up on his school work, then send him off to college to become a teacher. This however didn't bug Jellal one bit, he was just happy to get out of there. But he was sad to say goodbye to the rest of us. Next was Kagura and Millianna. They were both adopted around the same time and, unlike Jellal, they were adopted by some local people so they still dropped by to see me. Three years had passed and I was still in the adoption center. Due to my left eye no one wanted to adopt me. It would take a lot of money to fix my eye. This never really bugged me though because Doranbolt supported me in every way he could as he signed me up for local dojo classes and worked out an agreement with the adoption center. This is where I meet Makarov, the master of the dojo. I was so good that I became a black belt after a year of difficult training. Makarov even told me he wanted me to take over the dojo. Since I was in an adoption center though I couldn't with the few hours I was allowed outside the center. He didn't see any trouble in this though as he gave me his house, which is the tree house Natsu and I have now. He told me if I took the dojo I could have the money I get from the dojo and the house. So I took it.. however Natsu came with the deal as Makarov found a young boy screaming for his dad and running like crazy around the town. So Makarov entrusted me with Natsu and funded us both to go to school and live in his house while he took care of some other matters. "

Shaking her head, Erza just smiles and laughs a bit as I look at her confused.

"I guess I got carried away with the story. Anyways on to Jellal."

"Hey it's okay, I enjoy hearing about your past and what not. Take your time," I cut in before Erza can go full in story mode.

Erza just smiles in response and looks off in the river bank as she continues once more.

" As Natsu and I entered Fairy Tail high school where Kagura and Millianna were attending as well I quickly became the vice president while Natsu became the slacker at school work. At this time in my life I thought everything was behind me. The tower of heaven was destroyed, my eye got surgically fixed thanks to Doranbolt and Makarov's support and my friends were happy as far as I knew. However this all changed when I was enrolled into Jellal's chemistry class. When he saw me he instantly had me stay after class. He did this for the whole year. At first it was amazing seeing him again since we were friends through all the trauma we had been through but then he started to get more and more protective and he would follow me everywhere when he wasn't teaching. He would even limit who I talked to. It got to the point where one day I had came from the dojo and had a black eye due to a training accident and he went crazy. He went straight after Natsu and the two of them started fighting. Natsu lost the fight but right after he was knocked out I beat Jellal up for it. I was so tired of being followed and what not. He had easily become my stalker and would always tell me what to do. I'm not one to be told what to do. However after beating him up did nothing, Kagura and I came up with a plan to date which seemed to piss Jellal off but he was more relaxed now that I was with Kagura all the time. So he just laid off. Later on Millianna and Kagura started dating but Jellal didn't know this and still doesn't know this so our secret was safe. Kagura got to date Millianna and I got Jellal off my back."

Confusion. That's the first thing I feel after hearing Jellal's part in all of this. Than a small smile forms on my face. Which leads to Erza being confused.

"I know smiling may seem weird but I was worried Jellal raped you or something. So hearing that he's a stalker makes me feel better."

At this Erza smiles and then does something I would never expect her to do in a million years. She pushes me on my back and then lays in between my lap with her head on my stomach.

"I guess you're right. Being stalked isn't so bad, just annoying. The hard part was just sharing this story. I haven't told anyone and the few people who do know where either there or heard it from Kagura and Millianna. So you're the first person I have told myself."

Hearing this makes me smile and stroke Erza's hair as I lean on one elbow and look down at her stunning face. God she's beautiful and amazing. She has been through so much yet she's so

strong. It must have taken some courage to tell me everything she did tonight.

"Thank you for trusting me" I whisper as Erza closes her eyes.

The only response I get is a smile as Erza turns on her side and cuddles in me. I have a feeling this is the side Erza doesn't show too many people. You know, for the past few days I thought we were moving too fast but how can someone judge what's too fast and what's not? Every relationship is different and we all just have to move at our own pace.

Looking out at the water in the river bank I can't help but feel how amazing this moment is as my eyes slowly shut and I lean back and drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Natsu: I don't get it... why didn't Erza just give Jellal the don't say a word look. She can be scary!**

 **Erza: What did you say!?**

 **Natsu:Aye! Like that!**

 **Jellal: Why does everyone think I'm a bad guy? D:**

* * *

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 **poezycat: I may make a side fanfic about all the couples in this story including Kagura and Millianna so writing a fanfic about them is a possibility. As for bringing in Ultear in the story. I have never thought about this but I will keep this in mind.**

 **Scarlet97: He's not all that bad . But cliffhangers are my thing!**

 **Thas-uncoolio: Thank you, thank you.**

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading as always and I want to say that this chapter was really hard for me. It was a half serious chapter and it made me realize how I'm growing as a writer. An important skill writers need to have is really noticing your plot holes and how to fix them. Well, I'm learning this skill still. This story really helps.**

 **But I have a serious question. Should I abandon this story and write something else or keep going?**

 **Review or send me a message to let me know what you think!**


	13. Cafe Date and a Day Full of Surprises

**As hoped for I have another chapter to share with you guys! First off I just wanted to say thank for you all my dedicated fans in giving me support to continue this story. It means so much to me. In fact, I was having a rough day but then I read all your amazing reviews and I couldn't stop smiling and thinking about this story for the rest of my day!**

 **Anyways, the show must go on**

 **Again I don't own Fairy Tail but if I did things would be a bit different!**

* * *

Last night, I learned two things. One, people who smile can hold the darkest past and two, love can move fast or slow. There is no general speed. I'm not sure how I learned the second one, maybe the fact we have only been dating a day now and we have done sexaul stuff a bit and even called each other babe.

After we both wake up and surprisingly not robbed, Erza walks me home. I'm just lucky my dad has been out on a business trip since we have moved here and Matt doesn't say a word or I would be in trouble for coming home so late.

Currently I'm climbing Natsu and Erza's tree house ladder to surprise Erza with a date before school. Erza tried to take me on a cafe date yesterday morning but it took me too long to get ready so I hope I can make it up to her now. I just hope she is up at 5 am.

As I reach the top to the door, I take one hand off the ladder and knock rather loudly. To my pleasure the door opened almost immediately and a fully dressed and ready to go but confused Erza stands above me.

Erza, to my surprise, is fully dressed and looks like she has been up for hours. She's dressed in a white blouse, a skirt that comes to her knees and just socks. Okay, she's almost fully dressed.

"Lucy, I didn't expect to see you this early," Erza asks.

"Well I wanted to surprise you so... surprise! Now, can I come in? My arms are killing me from climbing this worn-out ladder."

Erza smiles at this and reaches a hand out towards me. If she couldn't knock people out cold or just be as strong as she is, I wouldn't even think about taking her this is Erza and she could probably take on 100 monsters at the same time in an area.

Taking Erza's hand she pulls me up and the moment my feet meet the cold floor, she wraps me into a warm embracing hug.

"I wanted to say thank you for last night." I hear Erza's voice whisper in my ear

"I should be saying that. It takes a lot to open up to someone about the past. Thank you for trusting me."

Erza just smiles and kisses my head as we stay embraced in each other's arms. I can't help but think how warm Erza is as we remain embraced.

"If I had to guess, there would be more to your surprise than just showing up at my house. Because let's face it, you can hardly wake up at 7am for school. Am I right?

Blushing I look everywhere but in Erza's eyes. I might not be a morning person but I can wake up early! Okay that's a lie. Sometimes I even sleep through my maid Virgo, cleaning and vacuuming my room.

"Okay you caught me red handed. I was thinking we could go on that breakfast date from the other day but this time I'm actually up so we have time to go before school."

"You don't even know where a cafe or dinner is, do you?"

My blushing face turns a deeper red which just makes Erza smirk at my embarrassment.

"That's besides the point."

I try to to make it seem like I thought everything through but Erza just shakes her head and smiles.

"Let me grab my backpack and I will meet you down."

The next thing I know, Erza is giving me a light peck on the lips, then goes to get her backpack that I assume is upstairs. However before she can make an exit I grab her by her arm and pull her in for a heated kiss.

Kissing this girl never gets old. It's like heaven on my lips every time. And it always ends sooner than I want. Erza always leaves me wanting more.

We break the kiss as oxygen becomes a must and she smirks at me as she turns to go towards the stairs to get her backpack. As she turns her back to me and I can no longer see her, I place my hand on my lips and smile. Her kiss still lingers on my lips and I can't say I mind.

* * *

Erza and I walk hand in hand towards a cafe called "Takeover." If you ask me, it sounds like a bar by the name, but I'm not one to judge so I'm just going to go with it.

"So how close are we to this cafe?"

"We should be there any minute don't worry."

I just nodded in response and walk beside Erza. It's funny how fast it gets cold. Ever since I got here I haven't had the need for a jacket or anything but that light scarf Erza gave me yesterday. But today, let me tell you. It's freezing! I'm dressed in a full snowman suit packed with pink boots, a nice warm pair of jeans and a pink jacket that I like to call a marshmallow because it's so baggy.

There's something that completely blows my mind though. While I'm dressed like a walking closet Erza doesn't even have a jacket on! It's so cold I can see her and my breath at that. This woman is crazy.

"Lucy? How long are you going to stare at me like I'm some alien?"

"Huh?"

Looking around me I notice we are now standing outside of a tan building with blue fish all over it and a big sigh in neon orange saying "Takeover". The sign has a picture of a demon on the right side but an angel on the left side. Funny, the sigh reminds me of a bar too. Enter if you dare, I guess.

"I was just thinking how cold it was but never mind that let's get some hot chocolate."

I don't wait for Erza's reply as I grab her hand pull her into the blue door of the cafe. Inside, my nose is instantly met with the smell of coffee and sweets.

The cafe itself is gorgeous though. WIth two long windows on the right side of the room with a few two seat tables and then come couches in the background. Along with the couches in the back are two pool tables and a few kids vending machines. In the center of the cafe is a small stage with chairs all around it filled with people talking about some band member named Scorpio. As for the left, there are only a few tables; Instead, there's a little shop to buy things to go home, an employee's only door to the side of the counter and a big menu above it with all kinds of delicious sounding food.

"Wow this place looks like a teen hang out. "

"Well look who finally came to visit! How you been Erza, I see you have a new girl with you today?"

Turning to my eyes land on a white haired girl resembling Lisanna but older, wearing a pink dress trimmed in white lace at the top and black flat shoes. I'm guessing she works here because she has a few coffee mugs on a server plate in her right hand.

"Mira, you're looking fine as ever. Still serving coffee, I see." Erza replies.

"You know it, now why don't you introduce me to your girl here so I can get you seated and hear all the juicy stories you have to tell me?" Mira says with a light hearted laugh and smile.

"I really don't need someone else introducing me, but my name's Lucy. Nice to meet you." I butt in on their conversation and hold our my hand towards Mira.

"I would shake it but as you can see my hands are full. But nice to meet you too. If you guys would excuse me, I have to deliver this order to a table, then I will be right with you." Mira says as she goes off to the left to finish the order.

"Well you heard the lady. Let's go babe." I say as I wink towards Erza.

We decide to sit at table off to the right by a window with a table and two high chairs. Not more than a minute when we set down Mira came over with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay love birds, what can I get you to to eat or drink?" Mira asks.

"I will take an omelette and black coffee," Erza answers, not even needing a menus

"Okay and Lucy what would you like?" Mira asks as she looks my way.

As for me I'm just sitting here with a confused but scared look on my face. Have you ever been in the position where someone is waiting to take your order but you have no idea what to get? Well that's how i feel right now except I have no clue what's on the menu.

"I'm just kidding, here's a menu," Mira says cheerfully

As soon as I get the menu I start looking through it hoping to not waste a second of our date before school. While I'm looking through the menu vigorously I can hear Mira and Erza talking about new school clubs and what not.

"I'm going to go with the hot chocolate and some french toast," I quickly reply before Mira and Erza open their mouth and continue talking. I just really want to have our date with just the two of us right now.

"Okay! i will have the order ready for you guys in no time," Mira says as she walks off with a smile on her face.

"Someone wants to just talk alone," Erza says with a smirk when Mira is out of earshot.

"I can't help it, this is our first date alone and I just want me and you time."

Before Erza can reply Mira comes to our table and places a black coffee in a yellow mug in front of Erza and hot chocolate in a red mug in front of me.

"I thought I would give you guys matching mugs because of your 're just so cute together," Mira says with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Really Mira? I know it has been awhile since I have brought a girl in this cafe with me but this is the reason I don't come here on dates." says Erza.

"Well you're here now," Mira makes a sassy comeback.

"Yes because you're the only place open," Erza replies.

Right when I was about to come up with some lame excuse just to not get breakfast so I could just be with Erza alone, Mira got called by a guy in the back and she took her leave to get someone else's food. It's not that I don't like Mira, it's just Erza and I are almost never alone and when we are, we always get interrupted. I just want it to be like last night without the harmful stuff. Just me and Erza.

"You know, I have a surprise for you too, Lucy, but you don't get it until we get to school."

This got my attention as I was just about to take a sip of my hot chocolate but I pause and look at the radiant beauty in front of me.

"Is that so?" I challenge Erza.

"Mhm, and you're going to love it." Erza says as she takes a drink of her coffee.

We sit there for a few minutes just drinking our beagles and smiling at each other. No questions just enjoying each other's company. It didn't take long for Mira to come back with our food.

"I'm not going to bug you two lovers, so enjoy." Mira greets us and then walks off.

The rest of the time Erza and I just spend our date in peace as we eat the cafe's delicious food that could rival 8-Island food and we talk about all sorts of silly things. Erza mainly talked about her times in the dojo or how she and Mira used to be rivals in school before Mira went to home school to work at her family dinner. And it turns out Lisanna and Warren, the guy that Natsu knocked out cold on my first day at Fairy Tail, are the siblings of Mira and sometimes work here.

As for what I talked about, I didn't have too much to talk about but I did tell Erza a bit about my book I'm writing and I told her little random things from my childhood such as how me and Levy's idea for fun was going to a library and reading or how my dad was always away on a business trip and I would be left all alone.

Now Erza and I have just got to school and somehow through all of our talking together I forgot about the surprise Erza said she had for me.

"Erza, soo about that surprise..." I start as we are walking through the main doors of the school.

"Be patient. You will get it in about ten minutes, no worries."

Erza leans in and instead of hugging me like she did yesterday, she kisses my head which in turn not only shocks me but several students around us were gasping and pointing at us.

At this point I'm not sure if I should be embarrassed or shocked at this scene. However my knight in shining armor leans down and whispers in my ear, "Don't worry about them. See you later babe."

While Erza might be walking off to her homeroom class,t I'm just standing still like a rock. What just happened? I thought Erza didn't want anyone know were dating in the school?

To my luck I don't get to think about this long as my normal interruption breaker comes crashing through the main doors and grabs my hand.

"Lucy! Don't be late or Erza will get you too!" Natsu says in a panic.

With that I make it to my homeroom class on time, still shocked as ever. I didn't even resist Natsu I just let him drag me to homeroom class then sit down in my seat.

The fact that Ezra kissed my head in public is going to my head because now I have the biggest smile on my face and I'm thinking, she likes me a lot!

Just then the classroom bell rings signaling school has started. Although, school has never bugged me, I really want school to end so maybe Erza and I can do something on the weekend, But on the other hand I'm supposed to get my surprise from Erza at school.

Speaking of Erza her voice comes over the intercom as if on cue and all I can do is listen for any hint at my surprise and, well, what's going on.

"Attention, students of Fairy Tail, we have lots of announcements to make from the event the other day as well as just normal announcements. First, there are a few new clubs that got approved and the club posters for these new clubs are on the bulletin board in the lunchroom. Second, with prom coming up we are now taking volunteers to help get ready for this big event. As always help is expected, even if just for an hour. Lastly, a more personally update. I want to have a very special someone listen to this, so Lucy listen up." Erza's voice comes out over the intercom.

Me? Oh man, is this the surprise she was talking about?! She better not embarrass me!

"Lucy, this is your first week here at our beloved school and while we all give you a warm welcome, i personally wanted to say you're amazing and someone very dear to me already. While we haven't known each other for long, you are still very important to me. You are also...my is all. Have a good day students and a great weekend." Erza continues.

The joy I'm feeling right now is something I don't even know how to put in words and I'm a writer! I can't believe Erza would announce to the whole school that we're together. It just makes me so happy! However, is she not worried about Jellal anymore?

The man in question is tapping his pencil on his desk and is looking at me, or should I say glaring at me as if by just glaring he could make me disappear. Oh boy. Why did I have to have Jellal's homeroom. Couldn't it have been someone else- someone not connected to Erza? That would have been nice.

Needless to say Jellal gets up and pulls out his teacher book and starts taking the role but skips me. I just hope I can make it through today.

Class goes by relatively fast and I have no knives in my back so I think I'm in the clear- for now.

"Already class is dismissed, don't forget to turn in your essay on Monday. And Lucy, can I talk to you before you leave?" Jellal says

Did I say, in the clear? I meant, I'm deep in the ocean and going to drown.

Everyone around me doesn't seem to notice Jellal wants to talk to me alone, not even Natsu, as I see the pink haired boy rush out of the classroom before anyone can even get halfway to the door. Well, it is Friday.

Gathering my books and whatnot, I walk up to Jellal's desk and look at him quizzically. Here goes nothing.

"Yes? " I address Jellal.

"Lucy I'm sure you know why I called you up."

"It's about Erza right?"

"Correct, I'm sure she has told you all about me if you're really as important as she says."

I just nod in reply and look everywhere but at Jellal. What is he getting at?

"Don't worry. You have no need to be nervous. I just want the best for Erza regardless of what she says about me, I just care about her safety."

Looking up at Jellal in surprise I raise my eyebrow and stare at him like he's crazy. Does he really think I'm going to take his word over Erza's? I think not.

"So stalking Erza is a way you show you care about her?" I spit out in anger.

"Now hold on. I know the way I show how I care about Erza in a different way than most and I did it in a poor way but I do care about her and I just want the best for her."

"You got the poor part right."

Jellal sighs and rubs his temples in frustration while I just cross my arms and look annoyed.

"Look, I know you won't believe me but just take care of Erza. I know she can take care of herself but she needs someone to be there for her. I'm not going to hold you so get to your next class before I make you late."

Not even giving Jellal a reply I walk out of his classroom furious and make my way to my next class.

* * *

While I might have walked out annoyed at Jellal, what he said really made me think. Maybe he does care about Erza even if he has an odd way of showing it. One thing I do know is I will stand by Erza's side. I know I'm not the only one who feels something when we kiss. I would never hurt her or let her go. Jellal doesn't have to tell me to take care of her because I will no matter what.

Friday comes to an end as I start to walk home with my new load of homework. I can't believe I just finished my first week of Fairy Tail and I have so much homework. Guess that's school for you.

Homework isn't the only thing on my mind though. Jellal said. What races through through my mind. To make matters worse I didn't get a chance to tell Erza about it. I could have told her at lunch but I didn't want to ruin the moment because, well, I was really happy she was open about us and I knew that took a lot of bravery so I just wanted her to be happy today.

However, I thought I could tell her after school but she has to go to the dojo on Fridays and Saturdays which is the reason I'm walking home alone right now.

On the bright side I picked up a poster I found on the bulletin board about Yukino's book and the writing club that she decided to call DayBreak writer club. And since Erza goes to the dojo on Saturday I can go to this club because it just so happens that this club meets on Saturdays!

Getting to my front door, I push open the door and slip my shoes off to be instantly greeted by Leo hugging my leg. I don't pet and play with him for long as I feel so exhausted from waking up so early this morning, much to his displeasure. I give him a few pats on the head and walk up stairs to my room.

Right when I get to my door Matt says something from downstairs about a guest but I don't really pay attention and just push open my door hoping for a good nap, then maybe later crack at some of this homework.

As soon as I open the doors I realize my plans have just changed as I see a blue haired girl in a yellow sundress reading a book on my bed.

Hearing the noise of the door she looks up at me and her smile widens as she races towards me and hugs me.

"Levy?!" I stutter out in shock, I haven't seen her all week!

"Lul! How are you? I hope you're well because we have some catching up to do and prom shopping tomorrow!"

Prom? Oh yeah, they have prom soon! Wait a minute. That means I have only two weeks to get ready for going to prom with Erza!

* * *

 **Mirajane: You guys are just so cute together!**

 **Lucy: Thanks *Blushes***

 **Erza :Lucy you're blushing~**

 **Lucy: I have no idea what you're talking about.**

 **Natsu: Erza's being weird! She said something nice, Happy we have to get out of here!**

 **Lucy: How is saying I'm blushing, nice?**

* * *

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 **jinaruto12: I was thinking about writing a Pokemon fanfic next! In fact I may be working on that now! However another Lucy x Erza fanfic is more than likely going to happen in the future. Or I hope so!**

 **ImAnOtakw: Thank you! I will keep going no worries! My fans have spoken. As for the writing skills, I'm just learning as I go, there is always something we can improve on.**

 **poezycat: Oh snap! I need to fix that, thank you! I always speak her name wrong. Before I publish the last chapter you should have seen have many times I speaked Millianna's name wrong! But thank you! I appreciate that you're paying attention enough to catch these mistakes ;) .**

 **ARMV7 : Why thank you but really it's you guys that make it so great. You give me all kinds of support which motivates me to think deeper about the story. As for starting a new story, I have a little someone in progress but this story is my main focus!**

 **Takeseffort: Oh no! I have the plot down to the point I have about 30 pieces of paper of notes and chapter ideas. I'm not joking. Thank you for telling me to keep going though!**

 **Scarlet97: I will continue now. I was thinking about canceling this story but you guys are so awesome I just can't ! As for Jellal, well, to be honest I don't like him and he's bad to me but that's only because he and Erza have a small hinted thing in the show and manga . . It's like move, that's Lucy's woman not yours!**

 **Thas-uncoolie: Thank you very much!**

 **.562: Will do! The story must go on for the fans!**

 **OH MY GOSH! So many reviews... you guys are the best! I honestly wouldn't keep this story going if it wasn't for you guys so thank you. Every one of your deserves a cookie!**

* * *

 **Next up: Levy and Lucy's shopping adventures! Aka Prom dressing shopping!**


	14. The Prefect Dress

Surprise! I know it has been months since I updated this story but after seeing this story was still getting views and reviews (not to mention a few of you messaged me about whether or not I was still going to continue this story!) I just couldn't leave it unfinished. So without further ado here is the next chapter. **urpise! I know it has been months since I updated this story but after seeing this story was still getting views and reivews (not to mention a few of you messaged me about whether or not I was still going to continue this story!) I just couldn't leave it unfinished. So without further ado here is the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and I don't own Fairy Tail but If I did then let's just say all the fans reading this fanfic would be very happy!**

* * *

"Lucy! What do think of this dress?"

Turning my attention to my childhood friend Levy, who is questioning me about a long sleeve blue dress that you would expect to see at a fancy ball.

"I think it's a bit over the top. it's a Prom Levy, not a ballroom prince dance."

"You think so?" Saying this Levy puts the dress back on the clothing rack and starts to look for another one.

We are at a dress shop located a bit down town from our high school. I for one didn't really want to go shopping since I didn't get a chance to even start my homework yet due to Levy filling me in on all the new books coming out this year and of course, her knight and shining armor, Gajeel. To me, he sounds more of a street punk but to her, he's her warrior in prince clothing I suppose.

Which leads me to the reason why I just can't say no to spending time with her. I have only seen her once this whole week - when I started Fairy Tail high - and that's because she went on a feild trip with the library club (yeah that's a thing), then she did extra school work to spend two days with Gajeel. Only Levy could get two days off of school by doing extra school work.

"So Lucy, who are you going to prom with? I mean, there's a rumor going around that you're dating Erza but I know that's not true.

Frozen. That's how my body reacts to the question. No words leave my mouth as my brain scrambles to process the question and respond.

How does she know me and Erza are together when she hasn't even been to school this past week? An even better question is, am I about to lose my childhood friend because I'm with Erza? I mean, I don't even know if am gay. I just really like Erza.

Forgetting the world around me as my brain turns gears, I snap out of it and find Levy staring at me. Unlike me, Levy is amused at this whole sitition and is even trying to hind her smile.

Great. She probobly already knows I'm with Erza just by my actions. But that might be not a bad thing. I mean, I'm not ashamred of being with Erza, even if that means I'm gay or bisexual.

"Lu, chill out. I already know you're with Erza."

Of course she doesn't support it. Not everyone is open to the idea yet. Now I have to choose between my childhood friend or my new girlfriend. Okay- wait, did she say she already knows and she smiling?

"Wait, what? How did you know?" I somehow stutter out.

"I ran into Gray yesterday and I asked how you were doing. When he said you were doing really good, I basically tackled him with my questions till he told me the news," Levy says as she goes to the next clothing rack with me right behind her.

"So you're okay with this ? " I say a little puzzled.

"Lucy, of course I'm okay with it! As long as you're not into me and you're happy, then I'm fine," Levy says in a jokey voice.

Smiling, I can't help but to throw my arms around Levy and hug her.

"Thank you so much! It means a lot to just have your support," I say, sighing in relief. She doesn't hate me!

"You get weirder and weirder by the day. Now, quit joking around and look for prom dresses! We have a million things to do today," Levy says.

Without another word I start skipping around the store in excitement. Not only does my best friend support me but I'm going to prom with Erza. Who wouldn't be excited?

* * *

"I can't believe we have went to five prom dress shops and haven't even bought one thing yet. Not even a hair piece or something," I sigh as I walk down the streets of Amgnollia to whatever store is next on Levy's list.

"Don't worry Lu, we will find the prefect dresses and when we d,o the music is going to play and time is going to stop!" Levy states with a sparkle in her eye.

Smiling, I can't help but laugh at my childhood friend.

"I think you have been reading too many books!" I say with a laugh.

"Nonsense, you can never read to much! Anyways we're here!" Levy announces.

Looking up, I see a brick bulding store with the banner in the shape of a book with the words "Book Land" written in big red letters. And here I thought we were dress shopping?

"Lu! Come on!" Levy yells as she is already halfway through the store door.

Jogging atfer her, I enter the store to be greeted with the smell of books and coffee. Ah the smell of books. there is nothing like it! If i ever said that out loud, i'm sure people would think I'm crazy though.

The store itself looks like a typical book store with shelves all lined up to the right full with books, little spots to sit evrywhere and the counter to check out to the left of the entrance.

Not really questioning it, I follow Levy to the back of the room when she takes a sharp right. Trying to not run into her from the sudden turn, I take a right as well and that's when I see it.

In the back on the bookstore there is a small dress shop with some of the most gourgous dresses I have ever seen. The dresses are hanging on racks as well as a few on the walls and they look like they come in all sorts of colors. I guess Levy really did know what she was doing. Although, looking through a bookstore wouldn't have bugged me one bit.

A woman about our age approaches us as we enter the area with the sound of her black high top boots walking along the floor.

Taking a quick look at her, I can definitely say her style is unique. The young but pale girl is dressed in a fancy red dress that comes to her knees with a dark blue jacket over it buttoned at the top. Her light pink hair is in a neat pony tail with a pair of brown ear warmers on the top of her head.

"Hi, My name is Meredy, and I'm here to help with anything you need. Is there a certian kind of dress you're looking for, ladies?" Meredy ask in a perky voice as she smiles with one hand on her hip.

"Yes, we are both looking for prom dresses and we have tried everywhere in town so we were hoping you had something different," Levy explains,

"If different's what you want, we definitely have it. Just go to the back- two racks to the left- and I'm sure you will find what you're looking for. Oh, and there are some dresses on the wall!"

Smiling, Levy and I make our way to the racks Meredy told us about and start looking through them.

Looking through the two racks, I sigh. There is nothing in here that's going to make me stick out at the prom. Really, I just want Erza to think I stick out but that's besides the point.

However it seems like Levy has found what she wants because she is holding a purple dress with one shelve missing and two blue strips on the side that would come down to her ankles and is smiling.

Smiling at how my friend finally found a dress, I go to look at the racks again to just pick something, when I see it. There on the wall behind the racks is a dress that is a short blue dress with small yellow stripes down it that would stop at my knees. At the end of the dress it fliers out and ruffles up and the top has two black sleaves coming out from the blue. It's perfect.

* * *

Levy and I walk down the streets of Magnolia happy as can be. Not only did we find our prom dresses but after we tried them on, Meredy helped us pick out some stunting accessories.

"Well now that we have everything we need for prom, I think we should call it a day!" Levy said as she struggles a bit holding three shopping bags in each hands.

"That's good, I have so much homework to do and I definitely don't want to turn into a slacker!" I say in the same position as Levy with all the shopping bags.

Suddenly I remember that today was the day of Yukino's book club! And it starts at 5pm. Let's see what time is it..

"Levy do you by chance have the time?" I ask in a small panic. I really didn't want to miss this!

Levy looks are her simple blue watch on her left wrist and then looks back up to me.

"it's only 4:45pm, have somewhere to be Lu?" Levay asks in question.

"As a matter of fact I do, and we are going to be late!" I say now panicking for sure.

Not even taking time to explain to Levy, I take off running towards Fairy Tail High. It's a good thing Levy and I have walked around town all day because I sort of know where I am.

"Wait, Lucy, slow down!" I hear Levy yell behind me.

"I will explain later but I know you will love it just as much as me so don't worry!" I say juggling shopping bags as I run.

* * *

 **Natsu: There something wrong with this chapter!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Grays: just because you guys aren't in this chapter doesn't mean there is something wrong with it.**

 **Erza: Gray is right but for the record I was at least mentioned.**

 **Natsu: You want to go Erza? Right here and right now!**

 **Lucy: Someone hasn't had their morning fight yet.**

* * *

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 **Thas-** **uncoolio : I'm not sure it's sexy but Lucy will have some sexy fun with Erza at the prom.. maybe ;D**

 **ARMV7: Really? I wish I could've replied sooner than.. did you post your ErLu fic?**

 **LukeXFireheart: Thank you ^^**

 **poezycat: Levy is back :D**

 **Scarlet97: well.. the next chapter happen to take a little to long.**

 **person: I'm going to try to pick this up again!**

 **darkmonkey99: Aye sir is my favorite Fairy Tail saying lol**

 **Guest (all of you!): Thank you so much for taking the time to review this story. If you want me to reply remember to add a username when you write a review.**

 **Ta da! Thank you all for reading! Let me know if I should continue on with this story since it has been so long.**


	15. Book Club

**Hey, everyone! After three long weeks, I give you a new chapter! Bet you guys thought I forgot about you huh? Nope! Everyone has been so supportive and patience so I just have to finish this story!**

 **Note: I will be updating previews chapters to fix grammar mistakes and errors I found or you guys pointed out. Like how Leo (Lucy's pet lion) is changed to Loke. Not to mention I made a mistake and used M** **eredy more than once.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

You never notice how out of shape you are till you start running down the streets with some shopping bags. Maybe I should join Erza at the dojo some time. Then again I don't thing I could focus on anything but her if I saw her tone body working out with her nice set of abs and-

"Lucy! I don't think I can go on any long. Want to tell me where we are going in such a rush?" Levy intpruts my thoughts, breathing heavy.

Slowing down I take a few seconds to catch my breath as well and turn back to Levy with a smile on my face.

"Yukino's book club. I totally forget it was today." I reply still slightly out of breath.

Levy looks at me like I have grown two heads and just shakes her head at me.

"Who's Yukino?" Levy questions.

"Yukino is a girl that I met at a school event while you were gone. She told me she was starting up a book club and I told her I would go."

Levy just shakes her head at me for a few seconds and starts walking towards me.

"You're just telling me this now? How could you forget something so important! I mean your a book worm for crying out loud!" Levy laughs.

"I guess it just slipped my mind with everything else that's going on. I mean prom is in two weeks and I just found out about it! " I reply as Levy and I start to walk down the streets to Fairy Tail high school.

"Sure too much on your mind, more like someone. Maybe a certain red head?" Levy's teases.

Blushing about the shade of Erza's hair, I start to talk a mile a minute trying to come up with excuses or lies. However Levy sees through all of them and just contines to laugh as continuing walking.

Okay maybe I do think about Erza a lot but that doens't mean I have to admit it!

* * *

"Wells that's it for today guys. Thank you so much for coming and I hope to see you all again next time in a few weeks!" Yukino says in a soft voice as she stands up from her chair and closes her book "Daybreak".

Standing up to stretch a bit, I make my way across the classroom the book club is held in and approach Yukino.

Levy and I arrived at the book club only ten minutes ago so we missed half of the meeting. Not to mention as soon as we got here Levy darted off to the bathroom.

"Sorry, we were so late to your book club. Levy and I were out shopping and it spilt my mind a bit. I wish we got here sooner." I sigh.

Yukino just gives me a soft smile.

"It's okay Lucy! I'm just glad you made it! " Yukino says with a smile as people exit the classroom, saying things like 'see you after prom'.

Suddenly Levy runs into the classroom out of breath.

"Hey, guys! Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom really bad, looks like I missed half the club meeting. Lucy if you weren't thinking about Erza all the time we would've mad it on time." Levy teases me.

"I don't think about her all the time!' I lied.

"Huh sure and I don't like reading books" Levy replies with a smirk.

Yukino laughs as me and Levy goes on and on for a few minutes till Levy gives in and sighs

"I can't believe we missed the first meeting of a book club." Levy pouts.

"Why don't you guys just come back the week after prom? When prom is all said and done, we will be meeting ever week." Yukino says.

"Sounds good to me! Wait a minute, Yukino, who are you going to Prom with?" I say out of curiosity.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not even sure I will go." Yukino says as she grabs her purse off the desk at the front of the room.

"WHAT! You have to go its prom" Levy says rushing over to Yukino.

"But I don't even have anyone to go with." Yukino, reply slightly terrified at Levy's rush movement.

"Nonsense why don't you come with me and Lucy?" Levy insist.

"But aren't you both going with someone?" Yukino ask.

"Well I'm going with Erza and Levy going with Gajeel but that doesn't mean you can't ride to prom with us. Besides, I'm sure their is someone you want to go to prom with, right?" I say.

Yukino looks down at her feet and pauses for a minute before looking back up at Levy and me.

"Well, there is one person but he doesn't live around her. In fact, I'm not sure I will see him again but who knows. " Yukino sighs.

Levy and I just look at each other, both wanting to push but not wanting to be nosy.

"Then it's settled you will just have to go to Prom with me and Lucy. We can be the three best friends! And don't even worry about not having a date. I'm sure Gajeel and Erza won't mind you coming with us." Levy says, beating me to it.

"Okay! Thank you!" Yukino happily says with a smile.

* * *

For the next hour, the three of us talked about all sorts of things but really I'm just happy that Yukino and Levy get along so well. It makes it easier to spend time with them both.

Now I'm walking upstairs to Erza's room in Erza's and Natsu's house, Luckily for me, they never seem to lock the door so I just walked in.

Opening Erza's bedroom door, I quietly walk in and start to look around to see if she's in her room. I check the closet and the bathroom but there is no sign of Erza.

Smiling to myself, I set my shopping bags down by her bed and slowly strip my clothing till I'm in nothing but my bra and underwear. My plan is to surprise Erza and spend some time with her. We haven't really got much time together since our cafe date yesterday morning. Not to mention she told the whole school we were together so I want to give her a surprise this time.

Opening my shopping bags I pull out some candles I bought at the bookstore before me and Levy left, and I place them all around Erza's room.

Now to light them all. I hate this part because I always get so close to burning myself.

Once I light all the candles and somehow manage not to burn my skin to crisp, I lay down on Erza's bed.

Well, I guess that's it. Now all that's left is to wait for Erza. Hopefully, she will be home soon. Not only do I want to see and spend time with her but I have to tell her about the talk me and Jellal had the other day. I don't want to start our relationship off not telling each other stuff. Even if it's not too important.

Feeling something warm next to me I roll over in Erza's bed to come to a complete standstill. Laying next to me in bed is none other than Erza dressed in nothing but her bra and underwear with her arms wrapped around me.

I can't believe I fell asleep! I was supposed to surprise her not the other way around.

"Surprised?" A sexy but sleepy voice says.

"Y-Y-Yes! I was going to surprise you by wanting here but it seems you surprised me instead." I blush still trying to wake up.

"You looked to beautiful and peaceful to wake up so I blew out all the candles and crawled in bed wth you," Erza says as she places a kiss on my forehead.

"I missed you," I say leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

Our kiss is soft and romantic as both of us don't want it to end. Slowly our tongues touch together and our kiss turns into a dance of sparks and love.

A few minutes later both of us break the kiss for air and just look at each other smiling till Erza is the first to speak.

"Since Natsu was late to the dojo today, I had him run over to your house and tell your butter that you were staying at my house tonight."

Oh yeah, it must be pretty late outside now since it's completely dark outside and the sun wasn't even set when I got here.

"Good thing! Matt would've been calling the army by now looking for me." I laugh.

Wait. Does that mean I'm staying the night and sleeping in Erza's bed?!

Realizing this a huge blush crosses my face and I bury myself in Erza's chest so she can't see me blush. Although, by the way she was smiling before my head went in her chest I'm pretty sure she knows.

"If you don't want to stay the night I can walk you home," Erzas smirks stroking my hair.

"No no no! I want to stay." I answer like a little kid from Erza's chest.

"Good. Goodnight Lucy or should I say, Princess." Erza says as she wraps her arms around me tighter and runs a hand up and down my back.

"Goodnight Erza"

I can honestly say I have never been happier in my life. I want to sleep next to Erza every day of my life.

* * *

 **Natsu: The Fairy Tail crew is back!**

 **Happy: Aye Sir!**

 **Lucy:*whispers* These two are so happy yet they weren't even in this chapter**

* * *

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 **Guest: Thank you all for the sweet comments and waiting for a new chapter update!**

 **jaylesmis: Thanks! I finally update this story XD.**

 **Kadais: That sucks did you get your password back?**

 **Scarlet97: Erza's in this chapter though!**

 **poezycat: Oh snap! Fixed it XD. Thanks my little grammar ninja!**

 **Thas-uncoolio: Why thank you! I'm back and ready to roll!**

 **GuestMcCarry: You last review wasn't messy! I get it. I have something special for when Erza meets Lucy's father though ;D**

 **Akaya'sLady2.0: I'm continuing no worries xD. Also I'm fixing those little errors as I go!**

 **KnightInPaperArmor: I'm going to finish this one first but I might make a new story at some point.**

 **NassyCheesy: Your words really hit me hard, thanks man.**

 **xlheslydesux: For now I will continue this but keep an eye out for a new story after this one is over ;D.**

 **darkmonkey99: Feel free to share this on wattpad ^^.**

 **Erza's BFF: I didn't mean to make you cry!**


End file.
